Un Lamento Distante
by Ethavisell
Summary: La historia está prácticamente dentro del contexto de la serie seis años después de todo lo sucedido. Se centra en una sencilla historia de amor, donde ambos luego de mucho tiempo sin verse se van acercando sin miedos ni limitaciones, la manera en cómo avanzan en su romance y como crece el amor en cuestión del poco tiempo juntos terminan enamorados.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : En primer lugar esta serie y copyright con todos sus personajes pertenecen a _**Yoh Yoshinari**_ creador de esta serie, al igual que otros relacionados con la misma. Así que nada es mío.

 **Advertencias** : Siempre las doy al principio de la historia de los fics que escribo, aclaro que escribo historias porque me gusta y no quiero sorprendidos, ni sorpresas, ni lloros de nadie con respecto a la pareja de la historia, por otro lado este fic tienen shonen, y con algo de yuri en menor grado, gracias.

❤️ 🎀 **Notas** **de la Autora** **❤️ 🎀** : No sé si esta será la primera historia de esta saga prácticamente nueva, dirigida a un Fandom especial, de la pareja _ **Akko Kagari x Andrew Hanbridge**_. (¡Ya saben si no encuentras algo que te guste escríbelo!). El fanfic es un romance, shonen típico, que contendrá escenas pues un poquito pasadas entre ambos personajes y otras aventuras que no durara más de 7 capítulos o quizá si veo que da para más hago una segunda parte del a historia o la extiendo, depende de como me vaya, no contiene violencia, pero si acción y posible muerte. Para los fans de la pareja pues a disfrutar es todo. Mis fics son escritos en universo alterno y quizás puedan tener cambios bruscos en ambos personajes, pero en esta historia intentaré mantener los personajes lo más fieles posible. Es mi primera historia de este tipo que escribo que no sea muy 'AU'.

 **Agradecimientos** : A ustedes lectores por leerme, de paso os doy gracias por dejar un comentario o darle favorito en la página. ¡Es muy motivador para mí! Así que a disfrutar. 💜

* * *

 **Prólogo |Misterio| seis años después de los eventos de la serie...  
**

* * *

Mientras la maestra 'Úrsula' se sacudió el vestido dentro de su primera clase del año, recordó que debía decirle algo importante a Akko sobre una misión. Pero aquello acontecería luego que terminara de poner el examen a las nuevas y pequeñas brujas, eso y hacer otras resoluciones para completar el día. Habían pasado seis años desde que entraron las mejores chicas.

La maestra detuvo su mirada a través del vidrio de una de las ventanas, poco preocupada, pero siempre con una sonrisa a medias en su rostro, viendo el reflejo de las tres adolescentes más testarudas de la escuela en su momento. Akko, Lotte y Sucy; quienes estaban sentadas en una se las sillas del jardín principal.

— Vaya que han crecido bastante nuestras pequeñas flores, aunque todavía les falta cosechar lo sembrado estos años, quiero verlas convertidas en grandes brujas, sobre todo a ti Akko… — Sonrió.

— ¿Lo recuerdas Akko? Tú primera vez al entrar a la escuela y tu manera caótica de expresarlo todo a gritos, tú primera palabra con la vara brillante… _Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor…_ y tu enorme fe en… Chariot lograron devolver la magia de las estrellas a Luna Nova — Susurró Úrsula para sí misma recordando aquellos momentos inolvidables.

Fue entonces cuando apareció e irrumpió los pensamientos de Úrsula, la molesta señora Finnelan—Huum, todavía recuerdo a esa mocosa '¡Voy a ser como Chariot!' y no paraba de hacer desastres por toda la escuela, avergonzándonos, si tan sólo tomara el ejemplo de la señorita Diana Cavendish, toda una excelente estudiante, sería mucho mejor, quien ahora ha asumido el rol de llevar el mando de su familia.

Úrsula frunció el ceño acomodando sus lentes con el índice de su mano izquierda, y por supuesto, con una leve expresión de desagrado ante lo dicho por la profesora. — No se equivoque, es verdad que el linaje de Diana es bueno, pero estás chicas lo han dado todo y sobre todo Akko, a quien le ha costado un poco más llegar a donde está ahora, pero nada que la magia que yace en su corazón, no pueda superar.

Dicho esto, Úrsula-sensei se retiró de la ventana al momento justo que toca la campana de culminación en la primera clase. Las chicas nuevas entregaron sus hojas a la maestra, quien no hizo más que recoger y retirarse sin decir mucho. —Suerte Finnelan.

La profesora Finnelan hizo una leve mueca de fastidio, porque como bien saben, ella es fiel seguidora de los valores y demás cosas destacables en esa academia, como también una mujer observadora. En lo que respecta a Akko, la chica no se había ganado del todo su aprecio ciertamente. La profesora se fue a la biblioteca de la escuela a terminar uno de sus trabajos para la dirección de la escuela. — El tiempo lo dirá profesora Úrsula.

 **|Mientras tanto en el Jardín| Eran las Ocho Horas de la mañana.**

Sucy parecía observar al cielo desorbitada, pero en realidad perseguía a un bicho que sobrevolaba a su alrededor y quería atraparlo, pero sin fallar en el intento. Aquella especie parecía ser un escarabajo que desprendía un fuego de color verde, muy raro en esa época del año. Seguramente le serviría para uno de sus tantos experimentos con plantas y hongos venenosos.

Entonces Sucy sonrió con estilo, sí, así media drogada y aquella sonrisa en el rostro se le extendió más, cuando rápidamente alzó su varita y lo atrapó exitosamente. — Lo tengo.

Lotte mirando la escena de Sucy, soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento. Sacó un libro de esos que le gustaba sobre la magia y la historia para matar el rato. Pero no sin antes echar un ojo a sus compañeras, quienes 'parecían' estar como siempre. Primero pensó que Sucy seguía siendo la misma chica misteriosa, estaba allí aprovechando la más mínima oportunidad de atrapar algo, tan sólo para experimentar con sus nuevas pócimas.

Y Akko… pues se veía un poco callada ese día, ¿Le pasará algo?, aunque de un año para acá la chica se había compuesto un poco o bastante, — Akko…Oye Akko— Le habló la joven Lotte insistente. Sin embargo ella no parecía responder, así que le metió un pequeño pellizco en el brazo de adrede.

La señorita Kagari reaccionó de inmediato con un grito lógicamente. — ¡Ay! ¡Lotte! Eso ha dolido…

Lotte sonrió con el libro entre abierto entre los labios mientras murmuraba, — Pero si sólo fue un pellizquito— Sin poder ocultar una sonrisita de esas pícaras y Sucy siendo cómplice de las bromas de Lotte.

— ¡Eh! ¡Todavía no me he convertido en una gran bruja! — pensó ella. — Pero…con todo lo que aconteció hace seis años, creo que más alegre no pude estar con devolver la vida al escuela, conseguir superar a Chariot, sé que todavía me falta más, sin embargo estuve pensando en otras cosas… que también son importantes en la vida de una chica, ya saben…

Sucy se le quedó mirando a Kagari, la verdad es que cada cosa que ella decía podía llamar su atención. Claro no iba expresar ningún gesto previo a los hechos. ¿Qué le podría importar Akko aparte de sus sueños de convertirse en una gran bruja?

Lotte cerró el libro y lo dejo de lado, — Creo que ya sé por dónde va esto, pero no voy a especular.

Akko asintió ante aquello nerviosa, — La vida al llegar a ser adultas veo que se hace cada vez más complicada, y no es que yo he perdido mi esencia de ser ¡Claro que no! ¡Todavía tengo mucha lata y energía para patear al mundo! — Gritó tan fuerte que espantó a todas las aves del jardín y conmocionó a las estudiantes que pasaban por allí. Siempre tan escandalosa, ¿no?

Pero al rato, la chica se sonrojó de vergüenza e hizo silencio, haciendo que Lotte y Sucy se rieran a carcajadas de ella.

—Oye Akko, entonces cuéntanos, queremos saber —Dijo Sucy.

Akko no quería admitirlo y su cara se puso como un tomate, — Bueno es que es complicado, yo… — esas palabras estaban trabadas entre sus labios no querían salir. Pero era cierto que envidaba un poco a Lotte, quien podía echarle un cable ya que era novia de Frank, el amigo Andrew… y Sucy pues jamás nadie se lo esperó, pero salía con la bella y extrovertida Amanda O'Neill.

— No he visto Andrew desde que todo acabó, y la verdad es que siento que quiero ver a ese cabrón, seguro está ocupado con sus cosas de 'vizconde'—. Soltó prenda demasiado rápido para ser cierto. ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida?, luego de que Luna Nova recobrará el poder la magia y las brujas se hicieran más poderosas, aquel chico pareció abandonar sus expectativas aquella vez, ni siquiera se despidió de ella. ¿Habrá logrado encontrar sus sueños Andrew y realizarlos?

Sucy la miró. —¡Eh? con que al final admitiste que te gustaba tu príncipe — añadió con una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja. Entonces sonó el móvil, sí, Sucy sacó una móvil y vio un mensaje de Amanda. — Nos vemos luego.

Sucy salió disparada en su escoba, porque parece que su amada Amanda tenía una emergencia loca de amor y de esas aventuras locas. Así que se fue despidiéndose.

Lotte tomó su libro sonriendo y se levantó enérgica como determinada a hacer algo por su amiga, pero claro sería una secreto de urgencia. — ¡Akko! ¡Ya es tiempo de que lo aceptes! Tengo una gran idea, nos vemos estar tarde en uno de los café de la ciudad, ya te enviaré un mensaje.

Akko se quedó asombrada al ver a Lotte dejarla sola también, ¿qué estará tramando ahora?, parpadeo varias veces desconcertada. — ¡Demonios ahora se largan y me dejan sola!

Al sentir la mirada pesada de las chicas de primer ingreso, se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió nerviosa por el grito que pegó nuevamente. — jejeje… Lo siento.

Luego de tal arrebato, Kagari volvió a su estado pensativo. Por lo que fue a buscar a Úrsula o mejor dicho a Chariot, a sus aposentos. La chica tocó y tocó varias veces. — Parece que no está…

— ¿Akko-San? — Titubeó una suave voz por detrás de ella, varios metros de su espalda, acercándose lentamente. Era la maestra Úrsula; es como si el cielo la hubiese escuchado en el momento adecuado y se la hubiese traído sin reproches.

La chica de cabellos castaños se dio media vuelta al oír su voz, su semblante parecía estar…algo distante, decaída y con la mirada en el piso. Entonces comprendió que el mundo no sólo era la magia, los sueños y los hechos que suceden todos los días. Si algo le hacía falta, era algo importante que le hiciese más amenos sus maravillosos momentos de la vida.

— Valor, un sentimiento puro, una aventura, una persona y un poco de música— se acercó diciendo su sensei tomando la forma de Chariot. — ¡Dime Akko! ¿Qué te dice el corazón? ¿Crees que ya es tiempo o el tiempo viene a ti?

Akko alzó la mirada al cielo y el Shiny Rod brilló con fuerza, desde su corazón se sintió esa enorme vibración emanar con gran libertad, como teniendo la respuesta y a la vez no. — Si algo he aprendido es que todas las cosas en su tiempo vienen, dijiste que cuando madurara volviese a la entrada de Polaris y ese momento se acerca, lo siento dentro de mí... pero hay algo que debo completar primero, no sé...

Chariot sonrió satisfecha, dando una nota y un libro a la chica. — Una misión importante has de completar en corto tiempo antes de que vayas a Polaris, y luego debes aclarar tus dudas, alejando el miedo y dejando entrar aquello que te complementa.

Los ojos de Akko brillaron al oír sus palabras, asintiendo ante aquello que dijo. — ¡Ah jamás pensé que sería tan complejo! ¡Anda! — dejo salir todo en ese momento llena de determinación y desapego. — Gracias sensei esto era lo que necesitaba, un poco de aliento para conseguir las respuesta que necesito.

Chariot entró en su habitación despidiéndose de ella por ahora. — Cuando nos volvamos a ver tomaremos un té y comeremos, supongo que ahora tienes cosas que terminar, entre otros asuntos de vital importancia Akko.

— ¡Por supuesto! — expresó con entusiasmo la chica. — Voy a ver de qué va esto, debo buscar a Lotte y Sucy más tarde, ambas están ocupadas ahora mismo, todo depende de este papel que me acaba de dar, pero ya veremos.

Kagari se fue a donde nadie más la molestara, un lugar oculto bajo tierra, es una amplia habitación llena de secretos y libros. Sí, allí donde empezó a hacer sus estudios sobre la magia avanzada hace un año, uno que sólo ella y Chariot conocían por suerte.

Entró y cerró la puerta, poniendo el libro sobre la mesa. — Estoy lista para esto o eso espero...

La chica se sentó y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos, haciendo aquel ejercicio de calma que le había enseñado Chariot en su momento, y que le costó muchísimo aprenderlo. Pero como todo era superado, tanto que en tan sólo un instante su entorno se suavizó drásticamente, no había ruido alguno, polvo alguno, nada, sólo estaba ella sola emanando gran cantidad de magia a su rededor, destellos verdes platinados salían de su cuerpo en forma de energía radiante.

— _¡Espíritus de los cinco elementos vitales! les doy gracias por tenerlos conmigo siempre, Espíritu del aire préstame su destreza, Espíritu de la tierra préstame tu resistencia, Espíritu del agua préstame tu fluidez y espíritu de fuego préstame tu pureza y Espíritu de las estrellas préstame tu sabiduría sobre los próximos acontecimientos._

El suelo tembló durante diez segundos y luego se detuvo. Akko pudo sentir como los elementos la rodeaban para protegerla de cualquier acontecimiento inesperado ese día, ellos danzaban como pequeñas hadas a su alrededor y brillaban desprendiendo olores embriagantes y suaves como flores. Seguro que Sucy quedaba loca por sentirlos alguna vez. Akko sonrió finalmente. — Vamos a ver que misión tan importante es…

Puso el papiro sobre la mesa sosteniendo las cuatro puntas del papel con magia. Akko se sobresaltó al observar el mismo con detención, ¿una historia?, bueno una historia que ocurría en un lecho, una historia extraña, quizá pasional, a simple vista parecía algo simple, ¿acaso eso era tan importante?, quizá...

" _El Sagrado templo del anochecer_

 _Hacia el sur de la colina has de ir, donde las primeras montañas se levantan, más allá del bosque prohibido, cruzando el río un templo sagrado encontrarás, tú decides si sola al anochecer morirás o en compañía al amanecer vivirás y te cuento esta historia fugaz..._

 _La luna en verano calienta el corazón del afligido amante, la luna en primavera resplandece los ojos de un noble caballero, la luna en otoño regocija los labios de una dulce dama y la luna en invierno seca el llanto de los ojos de esos amores fugaces, presta y mira con atención las palabras escritas en el cielo..._

 _ **B**_ _ruja T_ _ **usca**_ _mira a Tu_ _ **la**_ _ **,**_ _el vaso que_ _ **ll**_ _ev_ _ **a**_ _,_ _ **v**_ _ien_ _ **e**_ _y va_ _ **ba**_ _ilando al ritmo del ajen_ _ **jo**_ _, es_ _ **el**_ _nuevo sube y baja del caballero con la_ _ **sota**_ _na, bailand_ _ **o ve**_ _ **a** a **la**_ _caperucita_ _ **roja**_ _en la_ _ **habitación**_ _, pero es su_ _ **último**_ _paso es tirarse al_ _ **piso**_ _como resignación,_ _ **donde la luna**_ _ser ríe,_ _ **rebosa**_ _y goza_ _ **con**_ _ambos en_ _ **su esplendor**_ _y_ _el caballero_ _ **abre la puerta**_ _ **con amor**_ _para marcharse lejos de la ambición humana._

 _El sol ardiente nace por la mañana, un nuevo día brilla, un alma nueva baila en las entrañas de la madre tierra y el padre fuego, quienes no se separan ni siquiera al anochecer_ ".

Akko se quedó muy sorprendida como una pequeña niña con tan pocas líneas de un fascinante cuento, incluso desentrañó el secreto tras esa extraña historia, ¿buscar una llave y abrir una puerta de una habitación roja?, aquella nota lo decía todo y no decía nada, pero no sabía si ir sola o con las chicas a desentrañar un nuevo y peligroso misterio.

Tampoco podía preguntarle a la Chariot con quien es conveniente ir o no, ya que era su misión descubrirlo. Sin embargo su curiosidad era tan enorme ahora, que al menos si iba sola y echaba un vistazo, quizá no pasaría nada. El miedo estaba allí, dentro de ella corriendo en sus venas, pero esa la adrenalina única la llamaba, ¿era un imán para los problemas no?...

Akko sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente y luego se golpeó los cachetes con ambas manos para ver si se animaba, haciendo pucheros como niña, — ¡Ahhhh! ¡No sé qué hacer Úrsula-sama! — Gritó.

Luego se volvió a tranquilizar y procedió a abrir el libro que le dio Chariot, y en realidad no tenía nada escrito adentro, estaba en blanco, por lo que pensó que era una broma, o quizá había otro misterio con respecto al libro; como esperando a ser desentrañado tras esa misteriosa aventura, si es que se arriesgaba a ir.

Kagari no lo pensó más, porque pensar mucho hacia mal. La chica se levantó de la silla rebosante de euforia saliendo de ese cuarto oscuro donde se encontraba.

— ¡Está decidido! ¡Tengo que ir así sea sola a explorar ese templo! Seguro que no pierdo nada…

Al subir se pone su capa negra, cubriéndose el rostro y asegurando que nadie de Luna Nova la vea partir, creo que era buena hora del día para echar un viaje hacia el famoso templo sagrado y conocerlo, así sea sin Lotte, ni Sucy. No siempre querrá depender de ellas, quizá sea la peor decisión que ha tomado jamás, o quizá no, pero es necesario intentarlo todo.

— Allá vamos.

La chica se fue pilar tras pilar, escondida, hasta llegar al patio trasero de la escuela para montar en la escoba, ¡Por fin lo había logrado! usar la maldita escoba. En eso, sin darse cuenta que había captado la atención de alguien en particular, pero alguien que la seguiría de ser necesario, porque sabía que esa estúpida se metía en líos siempre que inventaba algo nuevo.

— Oye... tú, bruja llévame en tu escoba parece que te quieres meter en problemas.

Akko se sobresaltó al escuchar una varonil voz, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y se asustó al ver a un desaparecido. Pero a la vez y por inercia no pudo evitar sentir una emoción fuerte en el pecho, ni disimular un poco su alegría de verlo, — ¡Andrew! ¡Ni hablar no irás conmigo! — Dictaminó con suma opulencia la chica, estaba decidida a no meter a nadie más en esto.

Pero Andrew tan testarudo como siempre, al ver que esta no lo quería llevar.

— ¡Así es como me das la bienvenida a este lugar?, entonces si no me llevas, ¡Le diré a la directora que vas a hacia el bosque prohibido! o quién sabe dónde.

Akko apretó con fuerza la escoba frunciendo el ceño molesta, bajándose de la misma se le acerca al chico como siempre de gritona, pero no sin antes ver lo cambiado y guapo que estaba, aun así necesitaba reclamarle con algo de bulla.

— ¡Quien te has creído! ¡No vengas a Luna Nova a amenazarme engreído! Además, donde están tus supuestos "asuntos políticos" que debes atender eh…'vizconde' Hambridge...

Andrew mantuvo el silencio durante un rato mirando a la chica cara a cara, pero con una leve sonrisa, en ese aspecto vio que no cambiaba su carácter. Por un lado sabía que Lotte, Sucy y Frank los estaban observando bien escondidos desde un lugar en el jardín, después de todo, fue idea de Frank ir a ese lugar, no suya, pero tampoco era que le molestase, ya que hace tiempo no veía a Akko, y vaya ha crecido, no estaba nada mal y tenía buenos pechos, de hecho se le acercó un poco más.

— Entonces permíteme que te lo pida de forma amable, como aquella vez que nos conocimos con aspecto de coneja, me gustaría ir contigo señorita Kagari.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I** **\- |En lo más profundo de nosotros|**

Atsuko no se dio cuenta que sus mejillas tenían un hermoso color carmesí y que sus ojos glorificaban un brillo único. Estaba paralizada ante él, o más bien por la manera en que le pidió ir con ella. Pero también se había percatado de que Andrew la miraba de forma extraña, inspeccionándola.

Esa manera de mirarla sin duda que la puso un tanto nerviosa, por lo que ella intentó mantener su cuerpo firme, apoyada a su escoba.

Al parecer los planes se habían arruinado ese día. La chica frunció el ceño nuevamente, fingiendo estar molesta cuando en realidad, no le molestaba la presencia de él en lo absoluto. Así que ella expresó lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin pensarlo mucho. — Definitivamente hasta actuando como caballero, eres un idiota.

Frank, Lotte y Sucy, incluida Amanda… quienes estaban escondidos por su puesto, observando todo. Se llevaron la palma de la mano derecha al rostro, ¿es que será idiota esta niña?

Lotte le había hecho el favor de traerlo hasta la academia con ayuda de Frank para sorprenderla. Un leve empujón no estaba del todo mal. — Pero qué diablos te sucede a Akko— Murmuró Lotte como alma en pena.

— Tú amiga es un poco despistada, ¿no?, cuando medirá sus palabras ante Andrew, al menos un poquito— Dijo Frank con cara de enervado.

— Cierra la boca Frank, no tiene por qué subordinarse ante Andrew, él también tiene que dejar de ser un imbécil— Añadió Amanda con mala cara.

En cambio, Sucy miraba con los ojos achinados a todos, sí, con esa cara de mierda expresando resignación ante los comentarios. — Mejor cierren la boca todos ustedes o nos descubrirán, tengan un poco de fe en esa tonta.

Y continuando con la escena de Akko y Andrew, hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Ella por su parte, cambio la mirada a otra parte y volvió a ese estado de letargo, pensativa, ¿pero diablos estaba haciendo?, debía aprovechar ese momento y no arruinarlo todo…

Andrew se sorprendió al oír eso, pero más al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de ella hacia él. La chica tenía una voz en ese momento, por así decirlo, irritada… y gritando era peor, pero tenía que haber algo más. Andrew sacó ambas manos de los bolsillos mientras se mantenía frente a ella. — ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes que decirme?...

Fue entonces cuando se sintió presionada, aparte de ver un enorme arbusto moverse de forma sospechosa. Se dio cuenta que sus amigas podrían estar orquestando otra de sus conspiraciones, ella suspiró y enfrentó la mirada de Andrew finalmente. — No iré hoy a ninguna parte, pero si tanto interés tienes… si quieres puedes acompañarme a otro lado y ver algo que te voy a mostrar.

¡Eso! Allí estaba la chica retomando el valor y la fuerza que la caracterizaba, confiando un poco más en él o intentándolo. Lo que por unos segundos sorprendió más a Andrew, quién parecía estar todavía más interesado en el tema que se traía Akko.

Andrew sonrió tranquilo y se fue a pasear con ella a su lado. — De acuerdo, por esta vez te acompañaré, sólo porque siento curiosidad eh…

Los cómplices que estaban escondidos en el enorme matojo, salieron luego de un rato que los dos partieron a otro lugar, todos empezaron a titubear cosas entre ellos.

— ¡Ne Lotte! ¿Crees que fue buena idea esto? — Preguntó Amanda mirando a la chica con lentes.

Lotte miró a Amanda con determinación ante su pregunta, 'casi' segura— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si Akko no se enfrenta a Andrew ahora, no lo hará después, fue mejor ahora créeme.

— Pues pienso igual que Lotte, pero… conociendo a Andrew siempre habrá algo de por medio— Añadió Frank con cierta duda.

—Vaya par de perras chismosas, me gustaría verlos apareándose a los dos en un experimento de esos míos— Dijo Sucy divertida señalando a Lotte y a Frank.

Ambos se miraron y se pusieron nerviosos, — ¡Para Sucy Frank y yo no!... — En eso Frank le tapó la boca a su amada.

Sucy desvió exitosamente el tema de Akko y Andrew hacia sus dos nuevas víctimas. Pero todo acabó cuando su novia Amanda O'Neill abrió la boca una vez más.

— ¡Eh! Pero que ternura, ¿todavía sois vírgenes?... carajo eso si no me lo esperaba… pensé que eras más suelta Lotte— Les guiñó un ojo a ellos, terminando la frase con un gesto grosero hacia ambos. — ¿Así se disfruta más no? ¡Ja!

Sucy observó con sorna lo que hizo Amanda, la manera en que abrió los dedos de su mano izquierda, metiendo su lengua entre el medio y el índice, haciendo movimientos circulares y rápidos, simulando una maldita vagina.

Sacándole una sonrisa diabólica y silenciosa a Sucy, ella respondió ante eso. — Oye Amanda no le cuentes a ellos nuestros secretos— dicho esto le metió una bastonazo en la cabeza. — Idiota.

Amanda se llevó la mano a la cabeza sobándose. — ¡Ahh! Sucy eso dolió, sólo estaba bromeando— Añadió con unos lagrimones enormes.

A Lotte se le erizó la piel de pies a cabeza, no dejaba de estar nerviosa, a lo que Frank se mantuvo tranquilo y la abrazó por encima de los hombros. — Vaya manera de desviar el tema principal eh… dejadnos, ya os contaremos como va ese tema algún día.

Hecho eso Lotte se calmó y sonrió, Amanda la asustaba junto con Sucy. ¡Qué sucias son!

Amanda y Sucy se miraron, a lo que Sucy añadió mirando a todos lados, — Creo que los perdimos… pero es mejor que estén solo un rato, ya veremos el desenlace de todo esto.

 **En un lago cerca del bosque de la academia| Diez de la mañana todavía.**

Una vez en ese lugar. Akko utilizó la magia de los cinco elementos para hacer un tipo de silla, a base de tierra seca y hojas. Había quedado perfecta, luego miró al tonto de Andrew, quien observaba detenidamente las aves que volaban a su entorno, — ¿Qué?... acaso te vas a quedar mirando como bobo todo…

La chica se sentó, el agotamiento mental era parte de los resultados obtenido todos esos años. También el pensar demasiado, a veces sentía que todo se desmoronaba por unos instantes.

Andrew dejo de estar tenso y se sentó al lado de ella. — ¿Era esto lo que deseabas que viera? — añadió mirando a Kagari, quien estaba inmersa en la belleza del lago.

En eso la chica no se aguantó más, abrió los ojos y miró con furia a Andrew, en ese momento empezó a descargar todo hacia él. — ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un maldito Idiota! ¿A dónde te fuiste todo este tiempo? ¡Acaso todavía no persigues tus propios ideales! ¡Tal vez sigues empeñado con el sueño de tu padre!

Andrew se sobresaltó por los reclamos de la chica, a lo que también le respondió algo irritado por esa actitud. — ¡Serás tonta! ¡Y lo de mi padre no te incumbe! — el chico también se mostró muy decidido, ¿esa era la manera en que lo recibía?, ¿qué acaso jamás podían hablar normal?, — Sabes Kagari… No te metas en mis asuntos, arreglaré lo que tenga que arreglar en su momento, ¿Acaso tú ya cumpliste tus sueños! No lo creo.

Akko con más rabia se levantó y se posicionó frente a él. — ¡Idiota estoy a punto de cumplir mi promesa! Pero veo que sigues siendo un idiota, te fuiste esa vez y no supe nada más— porqué, porqué razón le estaba reclamando, ¿Tan afligida se sentía por dentro?, — ¡Te recuerdo que hicimos una promesa! Y cada uno iba seguir sus sueños, primero con tú con esos maldito pensamientos de la magia anticuada y luego poco interés en el tema, ¡Hasta cuando Andrew!

El chico se levantó molesto y enfrentó cara a cara a Akko, — ¡Basta! ¡Deja de llamarme idiota! Tanto tú como yo somos adultos y sabemos que las promesas pueden ¡romperse! Pero no me he olvidado, ¡Deja de actuar como una cría! Y de intentar arreglar a las personas y al mundo.

El chico cuando menos lo espero, recibió una bofetada auspiciada por la mano de Akko, claro le había molestado todo. — ¡No intento arreglar el mundo! Ni a ti menos... no rompas tu promesa — la chica echó a llorar cayendo al piso arrodillada como niña—. Yo pensé que eras feliz y ya estabas cumpliendo tus sueños, los tuyos… no los de tu padre.

Andrew se llevó una mano a la mejilla estupefacto por la acción de Akko, fue tanta su impresión que apenas escuchó lo que dijo Akko, ¿era necesario armar tanto jaleo por esto?, — Mejor me voy... te conviene que cuando te sientas mejor aclares tus ideas, no puedo más con esto, madura un poco.

Pero ella no podía estar así, golpeo el piso con fuerza. '¡Porqué siempre lo arruino todo!', se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse de muchas cosas. Ella sólo quería que sus amigos fuesen felices, pero… y ¿ella?, se secó las lágrimas, para luego alzar la mirada, al hacerlo Andrew se había dado media vuelta, yéndose.

Al ver aquello, el corazón de Akko se hizo añicos, quiso llorar en silencio de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

Andrew a varios pasos se detuvo, '¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve y ayúdala! Tal vez le pase algo' esa voz en su cabeza era la de él sin duda, su ego maldito, empezó a recordar todas las aventuras que pasaron juntos, cuando ella estaba más loca que ahora. El joven intentó mantener la cordura, pero le era imposible dejarla así, ¿Qué pensaría el resto de él?, se dio media vuelta para volver por la chica.

Akko se levantó y se volvió a sentar donde estaba hace un momento, en silencio con las manos en el rostro. Ni siquiera de había dado cuenta que Andrew estaba volviendo, sólo que ya se había 'ido'.

Andrew se puso frente a ella, en eso estira su mano derecha y la agarra del brazo levantándola con fuerza. — No, no estoy muy feliz del todo siendo vizconde, tampoco he dicho que romperé nuestra promesa, pero eso no quiere decir que llegue un punto en que ya no lo soporte más…

Ella no lo miró a los ojos, a pesar de sentir su mano en su brazo, simplemente no sentía fuerzas en ese momento para seguir peleando con el chico. Así que siguió en silencio. Es como si hubiese gastado todas esas energías con él, en tan sólo un instante.

Andrew notó aquello y la soltó del brazo. Con una de sus manos tomó de la barbilla la chica para que lo mirase. — ¿La verdad? — Él miró por un momento sus labios, — Es que me cuesta admitir muchas cosas, pero este tiempo me hecho falta algo— quitó su mano de la barbilla. — Es difícil ser Vizconde, asumir un rol y seguir tocando el piano como si nada, haciendo lo que me gusta… por eso, tengo que encontrar una manera de hacer todo a la vez sin que afecte mi vida, eso o renunciar a mis obligaciones.

Akko apenas empezaba a comprender casi todo, lo primero es que un chico como él no era para ella. Segundo, el mundo de las brujas seguía en secreto y era algo que debía mantenerse así, pensar en aquello y en lo otro sin que afecte es demasiado para ella. — Tienes razón…

Andrew se sorprendió de su respuesta tan vacía, tanto que no pudo evitar tomar a la chica y abrazarla. Sí, la agarró de la cintura y la ciñó a su pecho. Poco a poco ella le había hecho comprender los compromisos de la magia con el mundo y también los suyos propios. Pero él, no estaba seguro de si mismo. — No, sabes que no la tengo, más bien creo que estás agotada hoy y es un tema que… debemos hablar algún día que no sea hoy.

Ella no lo pudo evitar... apegarse a él, a sus ropas tan suaves, a su olor embriagante, a su cuerpo. No importa lo que le estaba pasando ahora, lo cierto es que lo había extrañado mucho, así que se quedó así buen rato con él de ese modo. — Sí, hoy no es un buen día, mi instinto de bruja me lo dice y siento que estoy cambiando... eso me da miedo.

Andrew sonrió, comprendía ese sentimiento, — No te preocupes, en un momento tenemos que adaptar ciertas cosas de nuestras vidas — añadió tranquilo, — Cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, Frank y tus amigas nos invitaron a salir después del mediodía.

Claro, con todo lo sucedido había pensado en no ir, pero no era sólo culpa de Akko, más bien fue culpa de él por haber estado ausente y aunque ella no lo admitiera, él se había dado cuenta que le hizo falta. — No te lo repetiré de nuevo, pero me gusta estar contigo Atsuko, de verdad.

La chica reaccionó y se despegó inmediatamente de él, recobrando su postura; como si le hubiesen dado un electrochoque de tan sólo segundos. — ¡Lo siento! —dijo con sorpresa — hoy es un día de esos raros para mí, — luego lo miró con esos dulces ojos rebosantes de alegría, — Gracias, también me gusta estar contigo, ¡Pero no te acostumbres tampoco a que te lo diga todo el tiempo!

La chica recobró su postura y caminó asu lado, ambos mirando en la misma dirección. — Ah y sobre lo que quería mostrarte, mejor será cuando haya terminado el día... o mejor ahora... ¡Es muy emocionante! Se trata de una aventura, la misma que tú interrumpiste.

Andrew la miró, parecía que le había dado justo donde quería, pero le gustaba verla rabiosa, brava y loca como siempre, y no en el estado de hace unos minutos. — ¿A sí?, pues me gustaría saber de que se trata... es que tanto misterio.

Akko asintió y le dio la nota que le entregó Chariot, e hizo silencio viendo cualquier expresión en la cara del chico, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente, como esperando algo por su parte, una reacción.

El guapo galán comenzó a leer la misma, pero se detuvo en el camino durante un momento. Luego miró a Akko seriamente, —Esto parece peligroso, ¿Y pensabas ir sola?, vaya egoísta que eres... o quizá una tonta sin remedio.

La chica se esperó ese comentario de él, pensó que reaccionaría de forma diferente pero ni siquiera se inmuto a decir absolutamente nada interesante. — ¡Eh! ¡Por supuesto que no! La verdad es que pensé en ir con alguien, pero no sé si sea adecuado ir con mis amigas, de hecho sólo quería ir a inspeccionar antes de dar un veredicto sobre qué hacer...

Andrew frunció el ceño extrañado por lo que dijo ella, — Pues está claro que una aventura alberga cosas peligrosas y de paso te inmiscuyes en caminos desconocidos, no sabes lo que va pasar allí, digamos que no eres muy inteligente del todo— Allí estaba él sofocándola de nuevo.

— ¡Tsk! ¡No me provoques Andrew! Veo que fue mala idea cóntartelo — chasqueó sus dientes molesta sin mirarlo.

— Yo te acompañaré entonces, ¿eso quieres? — Preguntó el chico con media sonrisa.

Akko se sobresaltó provocando que los vellos de su cuerpo se echinaran al verlo tan insistente, — ¡Pero es peligroso no crees! No deberiamos ir solos...pero si insistes — Intentando el chico que se retractara.

Pero nada estaba fuera del alcance de Andrew. No por ahora, — No subestimes mi fuerza y destreza señorita — Le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II** **\- |Reminiscencia|**

Pasaron aproximadamente tres horas desde su encuentro en la parte trasera de la academia, en ese lapso, Andrew se fue a su casa para cambiarse y encontrarse con ella luego; ya que habían quedado de verse nuevamente en un restaurante privado, a las trece y cincuenta horas de la tarde.

En ese momento Atsuko aprovechó para ir a su cuarto en la escuela y arreglarse lo más rápido posible sin tanta vuelta. Después de todo, sólo quería causar buena impresión por primera vez en alguien que le gustaba. — ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! Si ya he tenido mala fama en el pasado… tanto negativas como positivas… no debo arruinarlo— Murmuró para sí misma nerviosa.

Pero a su vez entusiasmada con su primera salida, destilaba una alegría en el rostro única, de sólo pensar en todo lo que pasaría de allí en adelante. No podía dar un paso atrás, ni arrepentirse.

Akko sacó de su armario una ropa de bruja más sofisticada, una de color oscuro y muy juvenil; aquella que le regaló la maestra Úrsula hace un año, y claro era elegante como tal, algo que ella sería muy incapaz de elegir por sí sola, ya que era un poco torpe.

Pero pensó que no había momento más apropiado para estrenar ese vestido, sobre todo si iba tener una aventura en un peligroso templo. — La verdad es que no quiero involucrar a Andrew, pero jamás he vivido algo intenso con él, que sólo pequeños desvaríos en el pasado… qué más da, dejaré que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Los espíritus que había invocado revoloteaban por allí y a su vez observaban a la chica; quien está volviéndose bastante compacta cada día que pasa, quizá por la falta de aventuras.

Atsuko se peinó rápidamente aquel largo y hermoso cabello castaño que tenía, sí, lo tenía tan largo como el de la misma Chariot. Dejándose una parte del mismo suelto se levantó y se arregló la ropa para salir al encuentro.

Cuando salió volvió a encontrar a Chariot en el pasillo, quien le sonrió y le regaló dos bolsas de un té raro con buen olor. — Te gustara tiene un efecto de una semana toma una ahora y otra mañana temprano, sabe bien...ah y que bien te queda el vestido Akko.

Akko la miró contenta y extrañada. — ¿Para qué es?…bueno supongo que un té relajante. ¡Gracias por el cumplido sensei!

— ¡No preguntes tanto Akko! — se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. — Buena suerte en tu cita.

Vale, la chica guardó las gibas del té en su bolso y lo cerró. — Que cosas más extrañas pasan bueno, ¡Debo darme prisa!

Por otro lado apenas el reloj dio la hora a Andrew, eran las trece y cincuenta fuera de Luna Nova, específicamente en un restaurante privado para gente fina, el chico se acomodó a una esquina que estaba tapada y no tenía ventanas, esperando a la Akko para hablar del asunto del templo. Al parecer nuestro chico quería un poco de discreción.

Akko llegó a dicho lugar justo a tiempo, quedándose sorprendida ante lo enorme que era. — ¡Que vergüenza! Andrew porque elegiste un lugar como este— Dijo nerviosa mirándose el vestido, asegurándose de estar 'bien' arreglada.

Lotte le había dicho a Akko que saldrían todos juntos a las quince horas. Por ende todavía faltaba un poco más, pero Akko estaba dudando de llegar a donde quedaron. Así que, mejor enfocando su mente en la puerta, la abrió y buscó a Andrew con la vista, pero este la captó antes y alzó su mano llamándola.

—Allí estás…—, Susurró acercándose levemente nerviosa con las mejillas algo ardorosas. Una vez allí Andrew la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Andrew vio que estaba nerviosa, más bien él también lo estaba pero disimulaba más la situación, ¿a poco era una cita después de todo no?, — ¿Está todo bien Akko?

Akko asintió sin verle a la cara, — Sí, bueno… ¿te parece si vamos al grano?

Andrew alzó el entrecejo, ¿estaba intentando evadirlo acaso?, —Oye relájate, entiendo que estés entusiasmada y todo eso con la aventura, pero hablemos un poco y pongámonos al día, ¿no?...

La chica aflojó los hombros, tenía razón estaba siendo poco amable… pero es que no estaba en su naturaleza, para ser sinceros ya se estaba conteniendo bastante con sus acciones. — Andrew, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu padre?...

El chico la miró seriamente, no quería hablar de ese tema, así que jaló la silla de Akko y la pegó a la de él de forma descarada, en ese momento tomó sus manos; las cuales notó un poco temblorosas. —No tan bien, pero buscaré la forma de ejercer mis funciones y poder realizar mis sueños a la vez, lo siento es que no tengo tantas ganas de hablar ahora mismo de eso.

Akko comprendió la situación, pero al ver lo que hizo, sus manos dejaron de temblar y absorbieron el calor de las manos de él. Su corazón latía rápido porque estaban demasiado cerca. — Entiendo... — Tragó sin darse cuenta que apretaba fuerte sus manos.

Andrew notó como ella oprimió de improviso sus manos. La miró pensativo pero calmado, — ¿Te sientes incómoda conmigo? — Pensó él.

Atsuko se sonrojó. Por la gran bruja suprema del mundo joder no quería cagarla de nuevo, pero si no lo hacía ahora… ¿debía sacarlo todo?, ¿hacerle caso a Lotte?, si se arriesgaba y fallaba… — Yo… — cerró los ojos y dijo sin mirarlo, — Es que te eché mucho de menos…Andrew y bueno...

El joven entre abrió los ojos, ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de Akko, pero sabía que tanto él como ella eran muy testarudos. — Akko, cuando Frank me llamó supe que era por Lotte que se lo había pedido, pero no supe porque querían que comiésemos todos juntos, quizá una razón especial pero… Akko tú…

Entonces ambos se miraron sin pensarlo al mismo tiempo y a gran velocidad dijeron. — ¡Me gustas! —Se quedaron mirando por unos minutos bastante nerviosos, sin saber que decir, eran como si el alma hablase a través de sus miradas.

— Akko…— Dijo el chico sorprendido todavía.

— Andrew…— Respondió ella casi al instante.

Tomándose aún fuerte de las manos se acercaron mucho más y allí ocurrió la primera parte de su historia, fue su primer beso, pero uno largo e intenso, terminando en una suave mordida por parte de Akko. Luego se separaron y volvieron a la posición inicial, cada uno en su puesto sin soltar sus manos.

—Eso fue muy intenso…— Explicó Akko con el corazón acelerado.

— Bastante sí…— Dijo Andrew imaginándose lo ardoroso que estaba su cuerpo en ese momento. Conteniéndose. No sabía qué hacer, bueno realidad, es eso el comienzo de algo más que 'sólo amistad'.

Akko lo observó detenidamente y luego sacudió la cabeza, soltó sus manos bruscamente. — No eres para mí, tu padre nunca lo permitiría— entristeció de solo pensarlo, — Soy una bruja… y eso tu padre lo detesta.

Andrew chasqueo los labios en negación y volvió a tomar a la chica de las manos con fuerza, — No me importa lo que piense él, si quiero elegirte como futura esposa del futuro conde, tendrá que aceptarlo. Aunque nuestros ideales no sean los mismos, creo que debemos luchar por eso… Akko… ¿puedes confiar en mí?

Akko lo miró, y sonrió, ¿es esto a lo que llaman flechazo al corazón?, Andrew parecía tratarla mejor que antes. Bueno en realidad, no sólo era eso, sino que parecía un sueño que ambos hayan crecido y se hayan vuelto a ver. Tendría que agradecerle a Lotte por este encuentro con él.

— Lo siento me sentía insegura... pero entonces demuéstrame que las cosas van a cambiar— recordó de nuevo su deber. — ¡Eso es! ¡Haré que tu padre me acepte! Me convertiré en una gran bruja y más que eso y si no me acepta…

Todo parecía discurrir bien, al menos hasta que Andrew sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, —Y si no te acepta lo haré aceptar yo— Dijo de manera determinante.

Akko entre abrió los ojos y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que ambos se levantaron de la silla agarrados de las manos, — Entonces esperemos que las cosas cambien, me siento lista para dar un gran cambio.

Andrew a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas con ella, decidió tener la iniciativa esta vez, sólo para incentivarla a ella. El chico respiró hondo sin dejar de verse a los ojos, — ¿Quieres ser mi novia Akko?

La chica se puso roja como tomate, mirando a todos lados nerviosa del asombro, imposible con Andrew, pero luego se controló así misma y sonrió tiernamente volviendo a mirarle, era un sueño más hecho realidad, — ¡SI QUIERO!

Por suerte no había gente cerca, ya que a esa hora todos salían a pasear o estaban en otros lugares, así que finalmente se oficializó algo entre estos dos, al menos es el principio de muchas cosas buenas y de muchos obstáculos.

Allí inició la segunda parte de la historia de Akko, la unión de sus palabras, por lo que esperaba disfrutar mucho con él.

Andrew soltó su mano suavemente, deslizando sus dedos con delicadeza por toda la palma de las manos de Akko. — Creo que tenemos que ir a ver a Frank y al resto, ya es hora.

Atsuko Asintió y ambos salieron de allí, iban camino al parque central de la ciudad, donde estaban los chicos esperando a Akko y a Andrew.

Todos estaban conversando amenamente, cuando Lotte se dio cuenta de la llegada de ambos, abrió los ojos grandemente sorprendida, ¿habrá dado resulta el haberlos reunido a los dos?, los dos traían unos semblantes radiantes… cosa que era extraña. Demasiado. — Chicos…

El resto de los amigos se calló e hicieron silencio. Sí Amanda, Frank, Sucy… todos se dieron a la tarea de observarlos, más que con cara de asombro, estos estaban perplejos, aunque hasta Sucy estaba a la expectativa, incluso Frank… no podían creerlo, ¿qué pasó?

Amanda miró de arriba abajo a Akko…estaba realmente linda ese día. —Es que nadie lo nota, ella está muy bien vestida y peinada y con Andrew a su lado…

Sucy le tapó la boca a su amada. Mientras que Frank y los demás destensaron sus caras y mostraron una sonrisa. El chico rubio les habló. — ¿Todo bien Andrew?, me alegro que ambos estén aquí, los estábamos esperando.

Akko apenada, no sabía si decirles o esperar a que Andrew dijese algo, si fuese por ella lo gritaría por toda Luna Nova provocando la rabia y envidia de muchas viejas, pero había dos bancas así que aprovechó para sentarse con ellos. — ¡Gracias chicos! No os preocupéis, después de tanto tiempo hemos hablado bastante— Claro faltaba hablar mucho más para aclarar ideas.

Lotte la miraba de forma sospechosa, — Akko… ¿Por qué estás vestida así?, tan elegante si sólo era una cena entre amigos— Quería averiguar que tramaba sin duda.

Akko frunció el ceño con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Andrew interrumpió a Lotte y de paso contestó a su amigo, — Todo bien Frank, gracias— luego se arregló las mangas de su traje, llevándose una mano a su boca tosiendo levemente. — Akko y yo hablamos bastante luego de tanto tiempo, y pues a pesar de cierta discordia siempre surge la luz.

La chica lo miraba como todo un diplomático a la hora de expresar sus palabras, aunque le parecía gracioso, le ponía nerviosa la manera en que inicio todo esto y no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos ante la noticia. — ¡Cierto!

Sucy también sonrió y observó a ambos. — ¿Acaso ya se dieron duro contra el piso en el bosque! — Provocando acción y reacción no sólo en el grupo si no a su alrededor.

La gente a su alrededor los miró, cuando esta lo dijo casi en voz alta. Lo que provocó la risa de dos de sus compañeros, el sonrojo inevitable de Akko, sin contar el sudor frío de Andrew.

— ¡Sucyyyyyyy! ¡No digas esas cosas en voz alta! — Dijo Lotte apenada.

Amanda se limitó a reírse de lo que dijo Sucy, — Bah que inocentes son todos ustedes estúpidas almejas vírgenes.

Akko, apretaba los puños fuertes en sus muslos mirando a Andrew. ¡Cierto no había pensado! A pesar de tener dieciocho años todavía, no había estado con nadie y temía que ese momento llegara con Andrew… llegaría y debería estar lista, ¡Pero no era momento de pensar en eso estúpida! ¡Vaya amigos tuyos!

Andrew golpeó la mesa fuerte y tomó el mando de la misma y todos volvieron a hacer silencio, — No hemos hecho nada de eso, pero si decidimos salir juntos, por ende, Akko es mi novia desde hoy y por eso tuvimos una cita previa a esta con ustedes en un restaurante— Dijo con valor, dejando estupefactos a todos.

Lotte le brillaron los ojos de felicidad por su amiga, ¡Por fin!, se alegró por el corazón y el sentimiento de Akko, que hubiese sido terrible que la rechazara, pero gracias a Frank quien creyó en que su amigo tendría el valor que tiene ahora de decir las cosas. — ¡Que buena noticia!

La sonrisa de los filosos dientes de Sucy se mantenía algo perversa, a saber que estaba pensado esta chica… — También me alegro por Akko.

Amanda respondió con sorna, — No si ya destilaban feromonas sexuales por el ambiente, ¿es que no era obvio?

Frank miró a Andrew, — Vaya, que eso fue inesperado, el tiempo es un cruel amigo. ¡Me alegra por ti Andrew y también por ti Akko!

Akko la miró apenada, allí iba de nuevo. Así que decidió cambiar el tema de formar eficaz, no podía seguir siendo avasallada por sus colegas de ese modo tan cruel para sus pensamientos y para… su cuerpo. — ¡Yo quería contarles algo!

Andrew miró con esa cara de ternura a Akko, quien estaba nerviosa y no prestó tanta atención al marullo que habían formado allí.

La chica apretó su Shiny Rod con fuerza y los miró a cada uno de ellos seriamente. — ¡Amigos! Hay una aventura esta noche y es peligrosa, necesito que lean esto— la chica sacó la nota decidida a que todas y todos fueran, — ¡Me lo dio Úrsula sensei! Me contó que es sobre un antiguo templo más allá del bosque prohibido, un templo sagrado, hay algo importante allí.

Todos se pusieron serios y cada uno se pasó el papiro leyendo su extraño contenido. Entonces Amanda y las demás chicas, sí incluyendo a Frank. Prestaron real atención con algo de preocupación a Kagari.

Lotte preocupada añadiría nueva información, — He escudado de ese lugar también en historias… ese templo lo rodea un río que hace circulo… un torrente que desemboca en el océano y está en el borde del mismo. Akko… no sé si sea cierto pero no debes ir sola allí, ese lugar tiene una historia tenebrosa.

Andrew se lo había dicho y la miró con justa razón. — Eso mismo dije…no ira sola, yo pensé en ir con ella… pero veo que hay nueva información acerca de este lugar— Por la manera en que Lotte lo dijo. Ya estaba suficientemente preocupado por Akko más que nada.

Lotte asintió con la cabeza llamando la atención de todos, — El río es poco caudaloso cuando no llueve, tiene un puente gastado que te lleva templo, y se dice que ese templo en su parte subterránea alberga el flujo más grande de los cinco elementos, ese lugar contiene uno de los poderes de las grandes de las nueve brujas, "Un lamento distante", se llama el canto que se escucha al bajar al subterráneo, la voz como la de un ángel, es una las nueve brujas que se quedó allí, su fantasma yace cuidando que nadie entre más debajo de ese templo… dicen que el canto los atrae.

Frank y el resto de sus amigos la miraba con especial atención, atónitos, ¿Y Akko había perdido la cabeza para ir a ese lugar?, por amor al cielo. No todos estaban locos como Sucy a quien le excitaba el solo hecho de conocer ese lugar. Ni siquiera Amanda estaba tan segura de ir allí.

Andrew se cruzó de brazos. — Continúa contándonos, por favor…

Para terminar el relato, Lotte sonrió tranquila. — Quien rompa la maldición de la soledad de la bruja que está encerrada allí, obtendrá acceso a grandes magias, no sólo será una gran bruja con el poder de una de las nueve, en el futuro podrá luchar contra una de las siete malas profecías del destino de la humanidad… se dice que esta bruja amo a alguien e intento obtener el poder pero no lo logró, así que ella salvó a su amor, de un terrible destino a cambio de ser absorbida ella por aquel templo...

 ** _Continuará..._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Nota_** : ¡Jojo! ¿Qué pasa me echaron de menos! jajaja tranquilo pueblo, que no pienso abandonar este fic, estamos llegando a la mitad, anuncio que si todo sale bien habrá un segundo Fic de acción cuando este termine en 3 capítulos aproximadoso se como dije. Estaba esperando precisamente que pasara un poco los capítulos del animé y quería daros un poco de tensión mientras terminaba mis exámenes.

* * *

 **Capítulo III** **\- |El Camino Correcto|**

Atsuko se halló a ella misma en silencio por unos minutos. Al principio no parecía nada bueno lo que les había dicho a sus amigos, porque pensaba en qué pasaría si se arriesgaba a ir a ese lugar o '¿quizá se quedaría atrapada en el templo?', sin duda ella sentía que debía liberar el alma de esa bruja, dejando que el poder de los cinco elementos fluyan por si solos por el mundo pero bajo control obviamente pero otra parte de ella le decía que había algo más importante que eso, ya que había aprendido de sus lecciones del pasado con Croix.

Así que recordó que no todo el mundo quiere o debía ser auxiliado, puesto que ella había aprendido de sus imprudencias en el pasado. Fue entonces cuando Andrew le hizo comprender algunas cosas después de aquellos eventos, y es el que 'uno debe sonreír por sí mismo' y no por otros ideales, la felicidad propia es la que genera una satisfacción propia de superación y eso la llevó sin duda a hacerse más fuerte en la magia y a perdonar a Chariot.

La chica se levantó determinada a aclarar más sus ideas con respecto al viaje, — No importa si me queréis acompañar o no, si es verdad esa historia, puede que encuentre una forma de no involucrar a nadie, esa bruja no logró obtener su ideal a sabiendas de que era una gran bruja, todos cometen errores y nadie obtiene lo que quiere siempre pero lucha por seguir ese sueño y conseguir ese objetivo cercano a ellos.

Aunque muchos admiraban esa fortaleza en Akko, los pensamientos de Lotte y Sucy, sus principales amigas estuvieron llenas de preocupación y si ellas estaban así, pero Frank y Andrew no se animaron para nada por temor a represalias, sin embargo Amanda le sonrió a la chica.

— Vaya que has aprendido mucho del pasado Akko, si me necesitas yo me apunto a ir contigo, somos brujas, amigas y como todo el mundo debemos apoyarnos mutuamente, ¡Nunca perdonaría que te rindieses a cualquier sueño!— dijo Amanda guiñándole. — ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Akko no logró el mismo efecto en los demás, pero Amanda había roto el silencio de todos. Atsuko se sentó y su cara tenía esa extraña expresión, parecía que tenía algún tipo de esperanza en sus acciones. En el pasado incluso tuvo que perdonar a Úrsula, nadie dijo que el mundo sería perfecto, por un momento pensó que la magia y sus sueños se perderían, pero sólo le bastó creen en su interior, en sus amistad y...luego miró a Andrew de manera tierna, en el amor.

— Nee… creo que iré a tomar aire un rato, necesito pensar, gracias por tus palabras Amanda— La chica se levantó sin decir mucho y se fue. Pensó que a lo mejor no fue buena idea decirles, tampoco quería que la acompañasen.

En ese momento Andrew se disculpó con el resto, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando tenía trabajo por hacer, como ahora estaban empezando a salir, lo mejor era intentar comprenderla y apoyarla, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. — Akko…

Lotte quería hablar con ella. — ¡Akko! espe…— pero Frank la detuvo. — Frank…

Frank respondió igualmente de enérgico. — ¡Tranquila! Deja que Andrew se encargue, no hemos dicho nada, ella sólo nos contó y a lo mejor no quiere que la acompañemos…

— ¿Eh?... Sucy sé que si Akko nos lo pide iremos ¿verdad? — Preguntó Amanda dudosa.

Sucy tenía uno de sus extraños hongos en su mano izquierda observándolo mientras lo rodaba entre sus manos. — Claro, siempre la hemos apoyado, Akko ya tiene suficiente edad para dejar de una idiota.

Lotte sonrió, al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluido Frank, quien dirigió una última palabra. — Entonces, dejemos que esta noche decida ella sola y que Andrew hable con ella, él tiene ese poder convencimiento sobre las personas si se lo propone.

Los demás estuvieron en ese café y aprovecharon esa tarde, luego se fueron un rato al parque de diversiones. Por su lado Lotte fue perdiendo el pudor que tenía en público y no pudo evitar tomar las manos de Frank y luego darle un largo beso francés. Lo que nadie sabía es que ya se habían entregado hace un tiempo el uno al otro en alma. Así que ambos sonrieron.

Lotte miró a Frank mientras Amanda y Sucy iban por delante de ellos, hablándole en voz baja. — Frank, me preocupa Akko en otro sentido, ¿tendrá miedo estar con Andrew una noche?, yo me asusté mucho al estar contigo era una total tonta— Dijo sonrojada.

Frank rio y le rodeo los brazos por la cintura. — En cualquier caso no deberías preocuparte mucho por ellos dos, seguro ella estará bien, ni que Andrew fuese un ogro malvado.

Ambos rieron al entablar esa extraña preocupación, mientras que Sucy y Amanda los miraron de reojo a la distancia, — Que estarán hablando esos dos Sucy? — Preguntó Amanda.

Sucy iba con la mirada fija al frente. — Quizá te precipitaste en decir muchas cosas Amanda— Sonrió entre dientes.

Andrew por su lado siguió a Akko y al alcanzarla tomó su mano caminando tranquilamente junto a ella. — Akko, ¿sabes?, deberíamos disfrutar todo lo bueno de la vida juntos mientras podamos, todos los días…

Atsuko alzó la vista y recordó que estaba iniciando una nueva relación con él, aunque no sabía mucho del tema de parejas, quería intentarlo y aprender cosas nuevas junto a él. — Andrew, soy inexperta en muchas cosas… y pues—añadió sonrojada— Quiero que me enseñes tu mundo, quiero aprender un poco más allá de la magia y conocer tu mundo mejor, hace unos años atrás me hiciste entender muchas cosas.

Sólo bastaron esas pocas palabras para llenar el corazón de Andrew en tan sólo un instante. — Atsuko… por eso eres especial, claro que te enseñaré mi mundo y tocaré el piano para ti siempre— El chico de detuvo en medio de un puente cogiéndola de la cintura, aferrándose a ella y dándole un beso desprevenido en los labios.

Aquello había durado un par de minutos, Akko estuvo nerviosa en principio pero luego, se fue acostumbrado a sus labios y a él, poco a poco. — Andrew… que pasará cuando… tú y yo— pero se calló y bajo la mirada. — Nada, ¡olvídalo!

Andrew sonrió tranquilo porque sabía dónde quería llegar, y que en algún momento era inevitable por todo el tiempo que perdieron — No te precipites, dejemos que las cosas se den cuando sea el momento— Dijo mirando al horizonte, el paisaje en el atardecer era realmente hermoso. — ¿Qué decidiste sobre el viaje?

Akko levantó la mirada y se separó un poco. — En principio quería ir sola, pero luego pensé en ir contigo, sin embargo me estaba cuestionando si llevar a no a la familia entera, pero ya viste no sé si sea adecuado para lo peligroso que es.

Andrew se llevó una mano a la barbilla, suponía una decisión complicada que sólo ella debía tomar, pero no ella después de todo es una chica fuerte.

— Pero luego pensé en el conflicto pasado que hubo con Úrsula y su amiga, no quiero que de desencadene un evento nuevamente de esa magnitud, esto algo que podría afectar al mundo y a la magia, ¿además no sabemos porque esta esa bruja atrapada allí verdad? — Añadió la chica.

Andrew se sintió orgulloso, por primera vez en la puta vida parecía que Akko estaba pensándose mejor las cosas. — ¡Akko! Mi idea es que si quieres ir, vayamos a investigar, pero no hagas nada precipitado, podemos ir todos si quieres…. Akko tú me hiciste comprender la magia desde un punto de vista diferente, ahora comprendo que la música crea cierto tipo de magia en las personas… y siempre estaré agradecido por eso.

Los ojos de Akko brillaron de forma intensa y nuevamente sonrió contenta, Andrew sin duda le hacía sentir muchas emociones que hasta 'ahora' no había podido comprender, aparte de que en su momento le ayudo a entender el valor de la alegría, es algo más propio que engrandece los sentimientos de otros. — Andrew, ¡entonces iremos! gracias por apoyarme…

La chica no pudo evitar y lo abrazo fuerte, en eso Andrew también correspondió con la misma fuerza, — ¡Akko! ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy! Te llevaré donde quieras.

Atsuko sonrió pero al a vez no puedo evitar sentir ese impulso de adolescencia loca que se estaba yendo, — ¡Andrew! no te contengas, ¡Hazme tuya esta noche! Pero antes bailemos un poco en algún lugar de la ciudad, ¡Invitemos a Lotte y a Frank!

Andrew se sobresaltó, eso no se lo esperaba, al principio se paralizo de lo impresionado que estaba, ni siquiera podía decir una sola palabra ante ese arrebato tan repentino… oh vamos ¡Era Akko!

Akko frunció el ceño, — ¿No te lo esperabas! Venga como no podíamos vivir incomunicados desde que tengo celular todo es más sencillo, ¡Los llamamos?

Andrew sacudió la cabeza fuerte, ¡Vaya cambio tan repentino! No pudo evitar reírse— Bueno, claro si quieres ir a bailar pues vamos ¡ni modo!

Akko llamó a Lotte para que se vieran en secreto, sabía que ella y Frank eran pareja quizá le ayudaría a socavar ese difícil peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

 **|Hora Después|**

Lotte llegó hasta ellos junto con Frank, Sucy y Amanda habían decidido ir al parque de diversiones aquella vez. — ¡Akko!

Akko entre abrió los ojos y sonrió sacudiendo el brazo con fuerza. — ¡Lotte!

Ambas chicas contentas, se dieron un abrazo amistoso sonriendo la una a la otra como si fuesen cómplices. — ¿Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo sobre algo?

Kagari Asintió sonriendo y le dijo en secreto, — Oye Lotte, esta noche seguramente Andrew y yo…tengamos sexo— dijo demasiado roja y apenada por la situación en la que se encontraba. — Necesito algún consejo.

Lotte, —Eh…— asombrada se la llevó un poco más distantes, — ¿Estás segura Akko! ¿Andrew te lo ha pedido?

Atsuko apenada le contó la situación. — La verdad que ha sido decisión mía.

Lotte se quedó sorprendida, pero era más por la valentía de ella. A pesar de que habían factores de por medio como el de que, estaban empezando a salir. — Anda que tantas son las ganas…

Por su parte Andrew y Frank, estaban menos preocupados hablando de otras cosas, Andrew no era de los chicos aquellos que se ponían a preguntarles que hacer en su primera noche, por lo que debía asumir que podrían pasar cosas, que le debería saber manejar.

Akko todavía seguía siendo media despistada en ese sentido y necesitaba asesoría. — Bueno, aparte de eso… sé que esta el miedo de perderlo si estas cosas suceden… pero sabes he esperado mucho tiempo.

Lotte entendía totalmente su situación, — Vale, bueno Akko, no te preocupes, si no eres muy estrecha no te va doler mucho y si lo eres pues puede que duela un poco más, tiene que lubricarte bien ya sabes…— Lotte le daba vergüenza hablar de esas cosas.

Kagari estaba roja como tomate al oír a su amiga decir eso, ¡Ya lo había hecho con Frank!, se controló de decir algo y sólo asintió, — ¿Algo más? Dios, ¿En serio ya se acostaron?

Lotte le tapó la boca para que se calmase, — sé más prudente Akko— luego asintió y siguió aconsejándola. — Ponte una posición en la que te sientas cómoda y estés tensa, a veces uno por la ansiedad suele sentirse mal.

Akko se sonrojó, pero en ese momento Frank vio de reojo a las chicas de lejos, ¿Qué diablos estarían hablando esas dos?, por alguna razón sintió algo de vergüenza y miró a Andrew, quien estaba más tranquilo de lo normal.

— Oye Andrew… ¿todo bien?, te noto extraño, más feliz de lo normal supongo — Preguntó Frank curioso.

A lo que Andrew le responde. — ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué me va pasar?, sólo que estoy feliz que Akko y yo estemos juntos ahora, que ambos sintamos lo mismo— Terminó aclarándole la situación a Frank con una voz calmada.

Frank sabía que su amigo era bastante reservado. Así que tendría que dar el paso de contar lo suyo con Lotte sin irse muy lejos. — Sabes hace poco Lotte y yo estuvimos juntos, fue una experiencia genial, las demás veces fueron mejores— Dijo algo apenado.

Andrew reaccionó y lo miró divertido. — Pero no me cuentes esas cosas Frank— dijo en tono gracioso para molestarlo, luego miro de reojo a Akko, quien parecía exaltada hablando con Lotte, ni siquiera lo había notado hasta ahora, así que se echó a reír.

Frank miró de nuevo hacia donde estaban las chicas, — ¿Ni siquiera te imaginas de lo que están hablando?

Andrew se secó una lagrimilla y luego se calmó, — Tampoco hay que ser obvios, no quiero saber de lo que hablan— finalmente se puso un poco serio, bueno no tanto. — Conociendo a esa tonta debe estar algo intranquila.

Frank se había alegrado de que ya había soltando prenda. — ¿Porqué?

Andrew lo miró divertido, — Bueno, eso me lo reservo, si ya sabes que hay algo detrás de todo mejor ni preguntes Frank— el chico se sintió avergonzado, — Lo peor es que ella es quien tuvo la iniciativa.

Frank no pudo evitar reírse en silencio para no levantar sospechas. — Andrew eso es divertido viniendo de ti, era de esperarse de ella— luego se calmó un poco. — Bueno, si te sirve de algo no vaya embarazarla.

Andrew se puso nervioso, claro que había pensado en eso y ya tenía solución, por supuesto que no era tiempo de traer críos al mundo. — Idiota eso lo sé bien— De repente se sintió incómodo hablando de esos temas.

Frank entendió la indirecta y se quedó callado. Después de todo Andrew ya debía saber muchas de esas cosas, sólo esperaba que no hiciese sufrir mucho a la amiga de su amada Lotte.

Lotte y Akko habían terminado de hablar, de pulir todas esas cosas importantes entre chicas sobre la situación que se presentaba, aunque era demasiado precipitado para Akko haber tomado una decisión tan rápida como esa. — ¿Akko estás segura que no quieres esperar al menos una semana más? Así tendrás tiempo de pulirte en el tema...

Akko estaba muy segura, ya habría tiempo para más, pero… — Estoy totalmente segura Lotte, algo en mi corazón me lo dice, quiero estar con él y que me tenga en sus brazos mientras me mira con esos hermosos ojos, lo amo Lotte...

 ** _Continuará..._**


	5. Chapter 4

_Nota_ : ¡Espero les guste este capi cortito! ¡Es para dejarlos con las ganas jajaja si que soy malvada :D ! el fic tendrá 6 capitulos después de todo y como estamos terminando, los que vienen serán un poco más largos, estaba esperando a que la serie terminase o avanzara un poco, gracias por su espera, sigo bastante ocupada.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV** **\- |Timidez|**

Luego de haber estado un tiempo charlando todos se reunieron y salieron a bailar en una de esas fiestas medias elegantes de Inglaterra, aunque quizá no fue gran cosa pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche hablando y divirtiéndose los cuatro, pero eso hasta que dieron las veintidós horas y tuvieron que despedirse.

—Bueno parece que nos separamos aquí, ¿no? — Dijo Lotte con una sonrisa.

Frank asintió ante su novia. — Pues eso parece ¡Nos vemos pareja!

Cuando todos se fueron tanto Andrew como Akko se quedaron totalmente solos y caminaron hasta la casa del joven Hambridge, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

— ¿Te llevo a casa o te quieres quedar por hoy aquí? — Preguntó Andrew atento a las reacciones de Akko, al parecer ella sólo había tomado uno o dos tragos en esa fiesta y veía animada.

Akko lo miró y sonrió, después de todo no había mejor lugar que estar al lado de Andrew, — Bueno si a tu padre no le molesta.

Andrew negó con la cabeza, — No importa lo que diga él diga, eres mi novia ahora y creo que he tomado una decisión con respecto a mi futuro.

Akko le alegró oír eso, de hecho se sentó en la fuente principal de la casa junto con él a hablar un rato más, — ¿Y me puedes decir que decisión tomaste?

Andrew se sentó a su lado y comenzó a contarle sin pena alguna— He decidido que si mi padre no acepta que toque el piano entonces renunciaré a ser vizconde de Hambridge— estaba totalmente decidido por su parte— Además te tengo a ti ahora, y quiero pasar buenos momentos contigo desde los cimientos de una relación normal… sin tener tantos dolores de cabeza, es algo que quiero que él entienda.

Atsuko sonrió mientras tomaba con sus manos el antebrazo del chico, abrazándolo — Siempre te dije que no te dieras por vencido, todos debemos sonreír por algo y por alguien en algún momento, si tu sueños es ese entonces síguelo, quien sabe tu padre hasta termine aceptándolo.

Andrew apenas dibujó una sonrisa algo forzada — Aunque no esta tan fácil, es algo que puede lograrse, quién sabe.

Akko se separó un poco para luego ponerse frente a él de tal manera que luego lo jaló, — Venga mejor entremos, afuera esta algo frío.

Andrew se levantó e hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría. — Atsuko, ¿te llevo sobre mi espalda?

Akko sobre abrió los ojos dando saltitos como niña pequeña, — ¡Sí quiero! — Afirmando con tal emoción que subió a las espaldas de Andrew, quien al instante la llevaba encima suyo por los pasillos de la casa hacia su habitación, ya que habían entrado con total discreción y con ayuda de algunos sirvientes.

Por un costado de todo el edificio, en una de las ventanas, cuando ellos entraron, estaba el conde o mejor dicho el padre de Andrew observando en total silencio la escena. Tanto que quería destruir los sueños de su hijo sin total éxito para acabar en nada.

Desde aquellas revueltas de hace unos años atrás había estado pensando mucho en su hijo y no ha vuelto a ser el mismo hombre necio, los de Croix le Salió muy caro. — Estos críos ya no les importa el futuro del pueblo con la política… pero quizá pueda haber algo más que pueda hacer…

Volviendo a la escena de Akko y Andrew, al llegar al cuarto Andrew dejo a Akko en el suelo y este lo abrió invitándola a pasar— Llegamos a mi habitación.

Akko entro rápidamente e inspeccionó la misma por completo, era realmente enorme y cómoda, pero que bien vivían los ingleses ricos y con clase ¿no? — Esto sí que es enorme Andrew…

El chico cerró la puerta desde adentro para que nadie molestase y luego prestó atención a lo que dijo Akko, — La verdad estoy tan acostumbrado que no me parece la gran cosa, tampoco es para tanto— dijo un poco cansado— Me iré a duchar y me pondré un pijama para descansar, espérame aquí.

Akko asintió, en lo que Andrew se fue a ducha, ella se acercó a la ventana contemplar la hermosa luna de esa noche y a hablar con ella, vaya manía de hablar con los astros. — No sé porque no siento miedo por lo que pueda pasar esta noche, más bien por lo que no pueda hacer hoy… quiero estar con él y vivir muchas cosas que jamás nadie haya vivido…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Andrew salió en silencio y se quedó observando a la chica najo la faz de la luna. Ella era alguien realmente hermosa y lo mejor es que le gustaba mucho verla así tan contenta, en lo que quiso sorprenderla la escuchó en silencio.

Akko miro al cielo y las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad fuera de lo normal aquella noche. — Me pregunto si Andrew querrá que él y yo esta noche, finalmente estemos juntos por primera vez.

Andrew se sonrojó al oír aquello que dijo, aún con la toalla en la cabeza retrocedió sin que se diese cuenta e 'hizo como si saliese del baño haciendo ruido', — Akko, ya puedes ducharte el cuarto de baño es todo tuyo— Añadió con una sonrisa.

Atsuko todavía conservaba esa inocencia, se dio media vuelta y se metió en el baño, pero no sin antes quitarle a Andrew la toalla y pedirle algo. — Oye Andrew, yo no traje ropa para dormir…

Andrew entendió la indirecta y le presto una camisa y un pantalón suyo dedicándole una sonrisa calmada a pesar de que sabía de las emociones de Akko, — ¿Necesitas algo más?

 ** _Contiuará..._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Nota**_ : Ah si desde que terminó **_LWA_** no he tenido tiempo para ir zanjando historias, he estado muy pero muy ocupada y con las inspiración por otro lado XD, pero les informo que esto termina en el capítulo 6 o 7, ya que dije que no haría un fic tan largo, pero el último capítulo que viene será más largo ^^ (Debo admitir que este capítulo me ha costado un montón, porque está bien subido de tono jajaja y yo pues soy un problema para sacar esos sentimientos a flote tan fácil pero lo logré).

* * *

 **Capítulo V** **\- Sin Cadenas (El lado Oscuro de Akko y Andrew)  
**

* * *

A veces me preguntaba si todo esto iba terminar bien para los dos, claro que Akko tenía sus dudas, una que otra, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa al estar en el mismo cuarto que Andrew, ella sabía que él no la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera.

De hecho es que ella quería que todo sucediera en ese instante, además Lotte le había aconsejado como hacerlo y que hacer para satisfacerlo en su primera vez con el chico que le robó el corazón, ¿Por qué entre amigas se pasan el dato no?

— Sí, te necesito a ti— dijo ella mientras señalaba el centro de la cama, a donde movió su dócil y liviano cuerpo.

Andrew se sudo frio, pero luego se puso serio y dibujó una sonrisa sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente, Akko parecía estar lista para hacerlo con él, por lo que Andrew respiró largamente intentando no sacar sus nervios a flote, se encontraba ruborizado y con algo de vergüenza.

— Vale, como quieras Akko…

El chico se acercó al centro de la cama y tomó sus manos para luego depositar un tierno y sutil beso, para luego mirar a la chica a esos hermosos orbes cafés, como pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse en su mundo aquella noche.

Akko apenas recordaba cómo se sentía la felicidad luego de que todo acabase en el pasado, una cosa era salvar el mundo y otra muy diferente es crear un mundo donde estés a salvo. Pero un mundo con la persona que amas.

— Tienes mi permiso Andrew.

Akko sonrió de forma dulce y asintió ante los gestos del chico, porque hasta para iniciar algo hermoso, él era todo un caballero.

Quizá al principio de su relación hace muchos años, no se lo imaginó así, no imaginó que todo cambiaria, ni que fuesen novios, las personas crecen y el mundo cambian, lo momentos íntimos son especiales por eso. Mientras afuera con los demás a veces tienes que ser algo diferente, pero sin dejar de ser tú mismo.

Andrew procedió a bajar la mano de la chica sin soltarla. Acercándose lentamente a ella, comenzó a besar sus labios con suavidad y delicadeza; quería que ella se fuese adaptando a las sensaciones de estar pegada a sus labios y a su cuerpo.

Primero rozó sus labios con los de ella, para luego morder el labio inferior y succionarlo posteriormente, y en un acto dulce de amor fue profundizando más sus besos con los de ella, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron en un apasionado y ardiente beso lleno de fuego.

Miles de encantadoras emociones recorrieron el cuerpo de Akko en el momento en que sus labios se fundieron, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, la sangre por sus venas se calentaba todavía de forma más deprisa tras cada roce.

Dejándose llevar por Andrew; quien tomó sus caderas rodándola con sus brazos, mientras ella hizo lo mismo rodeando con los suyos alrededor de su cuello.

— Esto se siente demasiado embriagador Andrew te amo, jamás pensé que lo diría pero eres tan importante para mí ahora...

Andrew al escuchar aquellas palabras la abrazó más fuerte, terminado de besar la acostó en la cama y se situó sobre ella sin dejar de darle pequeños besos por toda la cara y a medida que lo hacía iba soltando un par de palabras.

— Yo también te amo, pero ya ves, dos necios terminando juntos finalmente, ¿no es hermoso como cambia el mundo a nuestro alrededor?...

Añadió el castaño con una sonrisa inofensiva, dándole beso tras beso, hasta terminar en sus labios, para luego bajar por su cuello y besarlo de igual forma, dejándole una pequeña mordida traviesa en esa delicada zona.

Akko por instinto puso sus manos en su espalda, acariciándolo, sintiendo cada parte de su firme y amplio dorso. Se sentía tan bien cada centímetro de él, que tenía ganas de más así que paso sus dedos por la misma y los llevó a su cuello, donde ella también se acercó para besarlo y dejarle una mordida igual de traviesa que la él.

— No te contengas más Andrew, te necesito…

Andrew vio que ella estaba demasiado ansiosa así que soltó una pequeña risa. — Lo que digas, si te sientes incomoda sólo me lo haces saber y me detendré.

Dijo el chico mientras puso un poco más apasionado de lo normal y empezó a quitarle la ropa lentamente, mientras las desvestía iba dejando pequeños besos por su hombro, en sus pechos y en sus caderas, todo hecho con cuidado, con tal de no perderse ninguna parte del cuerpo de Akko.

El chico le desabrochó el sujetador con tal maestría a Kagari, que apenas se dio cuenta que no tenía el mismo encima, y en nada las ágiles manos del moreno se movieron hasta llegar a sus desnudos pechos donde rozó con sus labios aquellos hermosas tetas descubiertas, notando como Akko se sonrojaba cada vez más al sentirlo, soltando así pequeños gemidos.

Akko no se detuvo de gimotear sutilmente, mientras el chico realmente no se contenía ante el primer acto de amor, hasta que llegó a esa parte que le hizo suspirar todavía más.

Andrew comenzó a succionar sus pezones y darle vueltas con su lengua; primero lo hizo de forma suave para luego ir aumentando el ritmo de los chupetones que hacía, provocando que la chica se le erizara el cuerpo y se calentara todavía más.

— ¡Ah-Ah Andrew!

Andrew siguió su camino por aquellas curvas hermosas que bien redondas se sostenían sin magia alguna más que la belleza del rostro de Akko plasmado en un cuadro de amor, realmente era hermoso ver los pechos de Akko al desnudo, hasta finalmente se soltó con todo lo que tenía y la aprisionó con sus manos arriba de la cama, Andrew comenzó con suavidad a lamer por debajo de los pechos con lujuria, volviendo a pasar su lengua por las aureolas de los pezones hasta el centro, jalándolas provocando gemidos más placenteros en la chica, excitándolo todavía más al ver su rostro lleno de deseo.

Andrew continuó su plena tarea mientras se comía ambos bustos sin piedad, y así fue como empezó aquella libidinosa escena bajo la luz de la luna, con Akko finalmente sometida por su novio.

El chico no paraba de hacerle cosas sucias porque sus labios siguieron trabajando más abajo mientras la soltaba de los brazos, bajó pasando su lengua por su ombligo hasta llegar a esa zona húmeda y llena de deliciosos fluidos.

Akko clamó su nombre en voz baja una que otra vez al sentir como los dientes y la lengua de Andrew le comía las tetas con un ardiente fuego escondido dentro de su alma, era excitante, loco, divertido y demasiado ardiente, aquello Akko no lo pudo pasar por alto y sin terminar aquel acto criminal a ella no le importó agarrarlo de los cabellos mientras se dirigía con atrevimiento hacia a su 'vulva'.

Aquello la excitó todavía más, sencillamente cuando estaba con él en la cama era totalmente diferente, sus mejillas estaba rojas de deseo y eso sólo lo provocaba él en ella más que un acto de sexo era un acto total de entrega sin pudor alguno.

— Hazlo bien ¡Ah! Andrew… ¡Sigue!

Las piernas de Akko temblaron todavía más cuando la cálida de lengua del chico atrapó su clítoris mordiéndolo con suavidad y dándole pequeños jalones al mismo con su boca, la chica se acomodó bien abrazando con sus piernas la nuca de su chico; quien iba metiendo su lengua entre sus labios interiores de ella, succionando aquella parte de la chica como si fuese algo glorioso y único, algo que le llenaba de deseo, ímpetu y muchas sensaciones inexplicables, comerle el coño a Akko era más que delicioso, el chico no sabía cómo explicar aquellas sacudidas ardiente de su boca.

Akko por su parte gemía cada vez más fuerte ante la intrusión de la lengua de su amado en su apretado chocho, claro que sin llegar más lejos el chico no se atrevió a entrar muy profundo con su lengua en la vagina Akko, debes en cuando Akko soltaba algún que otro quejido de los cuales Andrew se dio cuenta, lo que era normal pero sus fluidos no dejaban de descender por aquella zona pidiendo más y más…

Andrew viendo que ya estaba preparada sonrió un poco más con malicia, dejando que se volviera a acostumbrar, siguió así un rato mientras que finalmente la succionó con más ganas y siguió comiéndosela sin contemplación alguna, esta vez sí con más ganas metió su lengua dentro de Akko, de forma más profunda le provocaba algo de molestia, podía sentir casi su himen con la misma, pero sin llegar lejos y lastimarla tanto, siguió dejándole mordidas suaves en los labios de su vulva sin clemencia humana mientras que con sus manos apretaba y acariciaba sus senos para irlos masajeando lentamente sin dejar que le chica respirase un poco.

Akko se sintió agitada cuando Andrew comenzó a ponerse más intenso con su lengua, la mordía allí abajo una y otra vez; como alma que lleva el diablo su lengua hacia lo mismo dentro de su vagina, iba a una velocidad de entrada y salida bastante reconfortante y algo dolorosa a su vez cuando topaba con algo allí adentro de la misma, pero ella ignoró por completo esa molestia y se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza arqueando su espalda y su cabeza hacia atrás respirando hondo.

La chica por primera vez en su vida deseó que aquello no terminara jamás, Andrew la transformaba en otra persona. Estaba viviendo un mundo lleno de éxtasis total ante aquella perversión, se sentía liberada y haló con más fuerza los cabellos de Andrew; los cuales se encontraban revueltos totalmente mientras ella movía sus caderas para ayudar al chico a sentir más aquella zona donde se estaba metiendo.

Andrew pudo notar que estaba lista para lo siguiente, mientras volvía de nuevo a jugar con su clítoris exploró la zona con sus manos, acariciándola nuevamente, _¡Dios Akko estaba demasiado mojada!_ Es como si una fuente de agua hubiese salido de ella tras ser agitada fuertemente.

Un precioso _squirl_ de fluidos, pero aquello no se quedaba así porque Andrew quería seguir aquellas sensaciones sublimes que sentía y transmitírselas sin detenerse luego de lo que le hacía sentir.

— Voy a empezar a meter mis dedos, relájate un poco, ya estás casi lista.

La chica sonrió y asintió con el cuerpo sudoroso de manera tranquila; por algún motivo no sentía miedo alguno, por lo que se dejó seguir comiendo aquella zona hasta que sintió de golpe dos de los dedos de Andrew que entraron sin problema, pero no sobrepaso mucho más allá del himen porque era molesto, luego Andrew metió tres dedos que empezó a mover mientras ella gemía fuertemente de placer y algo de dolor, en su rostro apenas se notaban unas gotas asomadas pero eso no era nada comparada con la felicidad y las ganas que Akko sentía en ese momento.

— ¡Ahhhh Andrew Dios! ¡Sigue por favor no detengas!

Andrew sabía que la parte más fastidiosa, era cuando jugaban contigo mientras te preparaban aquella zona donde entraría su delicioso pene, por lo que siguió jugando con esa zona un rato más, haciendo tijeras con sus dedos y círculos para abrirla cada vez más a lo que venía, explorando cada parte de la misma sin dejar de succionar su clítoris y lamer sus labios exteriores de su vulva, haciendo que la chica realmente experimente más placer que otra cosa.

Fue entonces que Akko se aferró más fuertes a las sabanas, pero en un arranque de esos locos que tenía no lo soportó más, deseó tener a Andrew dentro de ella pronto, así que lo jaló del cabello haciendo que terminara con esa tortura en que la tenía y lo llevó frente a sus ojos, ambos se miraron y se volvieron a comer en un desenfrenado y apasionado beso, sus labios atraparon los suyos con demasía ansiando ser poseída por él, esta le mordió los labios con unas ganas tremendas.

Akko bajo dándole besos por el dorso fue bajando hasta que llegó a su ombligo, quitándole su bóxer mirando la dura erección de su novio.

— Ahora me toca— sonrió mientras se llevó a la boca el pene de Andrew y comenzó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta del maldito glande, una y otra vez sin detenerse, se lo comía hasta que finalmente se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo rápidamente sin detenerse mientras el enterraba las uñas en ambos muslos.

— ¡Oh por dios amor eso! ¡Vamos no pares!...

Gimió Andrew con mucha fuerza mientras sentía una punzada terrible en sus gónadas cuando Akko la empezó a acariciar esa frágil zona, lo estaba matando de placer, para ser su primera vez lo hacía bastante bien y aquello lo alegró sin dejar de excitarlo; definitivamente todo el mundo tiene algo de perversión adentro y nadie lo va negar, siempre ves algo en la tele, en la calle, en la escuela donde sea pero hay algo detrás de ti que no te detiene a que te conviertas en un verdadero master de la perversión.

Fueron minutos largos de placer que Akko no pudo evitar, ni mucho menos Andrew viendo como la cama mojaba con los fluidos de Akko, su entre pierna estaba tan húmeda con su salvia que no pudo evitarlo. — ¡Me vengo coño!

Y efectivamente la boca de Akko se llenó del delicioso líquido seminal que brotaba de la polla de Andrew y este no espero más y la agarró poniendo a cuatro.

— Todavía no terminamos, ¿estás lista? — Ahora sí venía lo que ambos necesitaban.

Akko satisfecha pudo sentir como aquel liquido blanco llovía sobre su rostro y es como si su cuerpo estuviese totalmente poseído recibiendo el más grande amor y placer de su vida.

— estoy lista.

Sin miedo alguno se dejó llevar por Andrew en su primera vez y se puso en cuatro abriendo sus piernas, posicionado sus brazos sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada. Una vez estuvo en cómoda, pudo ver como Andrew abrió el paquete que tenía guardado y se lo puso en su duro miembro.

Andrew se puso tras ella, aferrándose de su espalda dándole pequeños besos en el hombro, luego por su espina dorsal y llegando a su cervical donde le depositaba pequeños y dulces besos, sus ojos brillaron y le susurró al oído suavemente.

— Agárrate fuerte, esto sólo será un momento.

Akko estaba ardiendo en fiebre del calor y excitación que Andrew provocó en ella, sus mejillas estaban totalmente encandiladas y su respiración profunda apenas la dejaban decir alguna palabra, así que asintió con una sonrisa y un leve suspiro. Se aferró fuerte a las sábanas y cerró los ojos relajando su cuerpo que ya estaba deseoso de sentir placer.

Andrew puso su pene en su entrada, asegurándose de que ella estaba bien húmeda, y por supuesto que lo estaba, por lo que se deslizó a ritmo medio haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido fuerte de dolor al inicio, pero luego que fue avanzando ella iba soportando más la intrusión dentro de su vagina en silencio diciendo una que otras maldiciones seguro pero bien.

— ¿Estás bien?— No vaciló en mostrar su preocupación al inicio hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro.

Un hilo de sangre recorrió la entrepierna de Akko mientras esta se sostenía al notar que ya estaba dentro, Andrew se detuvo unos minutos para preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo que ella contestó agitada y con un par de lágrimas.

— Sí…estoy bien sé que esto no dolerá siempre— se llenó de valor y al cabo continuaron con el acto de amor.

Andrew sonrió calmado sosteniendo las caderas de su amada y comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando que ambos a su vez soltaran pequeños jadeos, sobre todo él de lo apretada que estaba Akko.

— Dios que deliciosa estás Akko, estás apretadísima— se mordió el labio inferior mientras fue aumentando más y más el vaivén de su cintura.

Akko dejo de sentir dolor al cabo de unos minutos y dejo que Andrew al principio se moviera y ella copio estos mismos movimientos de forma más sensual y gimió duro su nombre cuando su sudoroso cuerpo no pudo resistir más a quedarse quieta.

— ¡Y que lo digas que me llenas entera Andrew te necesito demasiado! ¡Vamos quiero que te muevas más rápido!

Y el chico de ojos verdes no se hizo esperar ante una sonrisa de complicidad y perversión comenzando a darle fuerte con esas embestidas que no se detenían, ambos estaban totalmente fundidos en el éxtasis del momento como agua y sal fusionándose formando un mar de emociones, con ardor y mucho fuego.

Eran esas ganas que emergieron de la nada y sin detenerse seguían en una hermosa danza con ambos cuerpos moviéndose a al son de una canción.

Akko gritaba su nombre finalmente, desatando todos esos demonios que tenía guardados; ¿quién se iba imaginar a esa chica haciendo esta locura?, más bien el acto de amor tiene que ser bastante placentero y aquello iba más allá de sus sentidos y sus pieles frotándose, abrazándose o sintiéndose, ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo de esa embriagante y dulce sensación.

— ¡Ah Sí duro! — gemía — ¡Andrew! — gritando su nombre — ¡No te detengas! — con mucha fuerza. Eso era pasión y locura desbordante.

Andrew se la sacó de un golpe y luego la volteó para ponerse encima de ella y besarla con pasión, comiéndose las bocas con tanta inmoralidad, que el chico la cogió de los pies alzándola y metiéndosela de una sin parar provocando que ella suspirara casi sin aire, con sus ojos cerrados y acariciándose todo el cuerpos ambos se movían como locos en su primera vez, destilando mucha belleza con tan sólo un par de toques, dejando la cama vuelta una verdadera mierda.

Pero como las sorpresas no terminaban allí, luego de estar así un rato ella lo volteo y quedó encima de él, le encantaba dominar a su novio un poco y una vez allí, comenzó a moverse encima de él — Me gusta— dijo — que me la metas así— sonriendo mientras — ¡Hasta el fondo!

Se movió todavía como bailando una danza ardiente sobre él no podía parar, aquello puso loco a Andrew, es como ver una Akko diez mil veces más loca y ninfómana como jamás lo había visto, pero vamos, nadie sabe que es inocente hasta que en la cama te lo enseñan todo.

Andrew carraspeó entre un gemido fuerte — ¡Akko! — sonriendo— ¡Lo haces demasiado bien!

La tomó de las caderas y comenzó moverse junto con ella, el sonido de las embestidas se hacía más fuertes porque Akko no paraba de mojar, lo único que temía era que el condón no soportara ese calor ardiente de ambos pero estaba seguro que nada pasaría por ahora.

Ambos estaban al límite, por lo que el chico se vino por segunda vez y Akko ya podía ir sintiendo el cansancio, ambos haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano porque aquella vez fuese le primer sexo y el mejor de sus vidas, pero los que siguen iban a ir todavía más al límite.

— Andrew te amo— se detuvo para caer sobre el besándolo, — te amo mucho, esto ha sido lo más hermoso que nos ha pasado— acariciando su dorso mientras él, pasaba la mano izquierda por su espalda.

Andrew agitado le contesta, —yo también te amo mucho Akko. Eres la mejor.

La abrazó mientras ella caía en sus brazos. Por un momento todo volvió a la normalidad, Akko parecía otra y él estaba cautivado por tanta salvajada guardada dentro de aquella chica, ambos se comieron a besos en ese instante, aunque cansados siguieron besándose con muchas ganas.

— Ahora que lo veo, no eres tan tímida cuando entras en confianza, pero lo has hecho bien, igual todos tenemos ese espíritu ardiendo adentro, depende de quien lo encienda.

Akko sonrió ante sus palabras, definitivamente tenía más razón que un puto santo, pero Lotte le contó su relato sexual, fue seguramente muy ardiente con Frank, vamos que ella lee muchos libros y además ambos practicaron mucho antes de eso.

— Entendí que la primera vez no tiene que ser mala como toda mujer sumisa cuando puede ser algo realmente placentero y transformar ese dolor en deseo, ¿no?

Andrew Le agradó ver que Akko había madurado en muchos aspectos, pero esto ya era cuestión de expertos y eso que muchos piensan que ella no es lista, la verdad es que lo es, sólo que antes era más torpe y cuando eres más joven quieres comerte al mundo.

— Pues, no me esperaba esto de ti y que bueno que pienses así, si no lo aprendías ahora lo aprenderías más adelante, pero pienso que todavía nos queda mucho por vivir y explorar Akko.

Kagari cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa de par en par, imaginándose a su Andrew como un gran mago, aparte de ser apuesto, era dulce, era ardiente y lo tenía todo.

Pero es bien cierto que no a todos, o mejor dicho, es cierto que no a cualquier debes mostrarle lo que eres realmente, pero cuando lo hagas asegúrate de estar totalmente seguro.

— ¿Nos dormimos? Mañana será un día grandioso— dijo la chica mientras depositaba un beso a su hermoso novio.

Andrew sonrió y se acurrucó muy abatido cerrando los ojos, definitivamente lo había dejado sin aliento y eso que solo fueron dos largas horas de muchas cosas.

— Buenas noches cariño.

Como si más esa noche tanto él como ella terminaron exhaustos.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota final:_** _¡Si ya sé me fueron de las manos estos dos jajajaj!_ *sale corriendo* Ya ne!.


	7. Chapter 6

**Nota de la Autora** : ¡Oh Hola! jajajaja estaba bien perdida y aun lo estoy, pero bueno, estoy super ocupada con la U, pero aquí estoy.

Bueno vengo a decirles que pues, decidí dividir el capitulo XD y pues tendrá esta parte y otra más de forma definitiva para terminar, porque estaba algo largo. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6- ¡Un Viaje que apenas comienza!**

* * *

 _Al día siguiente 9 a.m. de la mañana…_

— ¡Lote ya llegué! —

Gritó Sucy a todo pulmón con cara de desvelo total, quién venía en su escoba apodada _'el gerundio'_. Aunque era chistoso si se enteraban de su nombre, y el por qué llamó así a una simple escoba. La verdad es que a veces, sólo a veces la cabeza de Sucy se le ocurrían cosas realmente peligrosas, todo sucedió durante una discusión con… su adorada Amanda:

"— _Oeeeee Sucy le das una follada al palo escoba y no a mí maldita_ —

— _¿Follada? ¡No Amanda! La escoba me está follando mágicamente que no es lo mismo._

— _¿Ehhhhh? Y cuál se supone que es la diferencia entre estar follada por la escoba y follando, ¿Qué no es lo mismo?_

— _No, porque me estás hablando en gerundio pendeja— soltó una carcajada enorme burlándose de ella cuando de repente la chica aterrizó para meterle un zape en la cabeza._

— _Entonces quédate con tu puto gerundio— dijo la pelirroja saliendo hacer sus mandados de la semana."_

Y allí terminaron los cómicos recuerdos de Sucy narcotizada por alucinógenos, aquella belleza de ojos vagos y risa demencialmente hermosa. Todo lo que una agraciada bruja debería tener. _Aparte de que hablar sola… es todo un don ¿no?_

— ¿Eh Sucy llamando tierra?... — preguntó Lotte al ver que ella se quedó desorbitada de nuevo. — _¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?, ¿paso algo?..._

Susy atendió sacudió la cabeza y respondió de inmediato.

— Oye, ni creas que no me di cuenta de lo que pasó anoche con Akko— la chica aterrizó en el patio de la casa que Lotte había comprado junto con Frank, sí porque ambos ya estaban viviendo bien juntitos.

Sucy por su parte dejo su escoba a un lado para platicar con la rubia.

Lotte se soltó una sonrisa algo divertida, junto con una gota de sudor. — ¡Bueno bueno!, ¡es algo que iba ocurrir tarde o temprano!

— Entonces… ¿si se acostaron? _— Preguntó… Oh vamos, Sucy era toda una cotilla._

Lotte frunció el ceño reída, molestándola un poco. — Eso es información confidencial, ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Sucy divagó de nuevo, su mente se fue allá donde las estrellas brillan. Mientras se llevaba una poción a la boca, hecha a base hongos muy ricos y nutritivos, no hizo más que volver a perderse en dios sabe qué... eso… hasta que se dio cuenta como una osada y molesta bruja de cabellos verdes las interrumpió.

— Vaya, así que esta es la dirección— Dijo Diana quien las miró con el mismo aire de superioridad de siempre pero no como antes claro. — Lotte, me llamaste para emprender una nueva aventura peligrosa junto con la loca de Akko.

— Pero miren quien llegó, la princesa de los siete reinos perdidos de alcatraz— dijo en tono bromista.

Diana arrugó la frente y medio que quito la mirada haciéndose la ofendida. — ¿eh? Yo sólo vine por los viejos tiempos, además me aseguraron mucha diversión.

Claramente Sucy pensó, 'está loca como que quiere morir también', pero no era broma no sólo Diana, si no que ella, Amanda, Lotte, todos estaban locos para acompañar a Akko a esa aventura que quería tener de salvar el alma de una desconocida y obtener acceso a los poderes de una de las nueve brujas, sin contar el abrumador final que tuvieron hace unos años, cortesía de Croix.

— Bueno yo sólo quiero ayudar a esa pobre alma y descubrir el misterio tras 'una lamento distante', seguramente ese canto es mejor que las drogas que consumo— añadió con bastante gracia aquello último.

— Vaya que te has vuelto un poco morbosa y desagradable en ese aspecto, Sucy— aunque era normal verlo de ese modo, más para alguien que estaba destinada a estar sola…

— Oye Diana, deberías amargarte menos en la vida— dijo algo aburrida de ver la cara de la peliverde tan seria. — Te hace un buen pene o que una buena mujer te dé con la lengua y con un palo de escoba entre esas piernas.

Diana se tensó haciendo que los vellos de su cuerpo se enchinaran. — Definitivamente paso de discusiones raras contigo— soltó un suspiro.

En lo que fue pasando las aparecieron todos los amigos, y compañeros presentes, o sea Frank, Lotte, Amanda, Sucy y claro nuestra invitada especial Diana. Faltaban los dos folla-protagonistas del cuento. Quienes apenas llegaron, se ganaron la mirada de todos en un silencio abismal.

— ¿Eh? — Akko los miró a todos— Que les pasa porque nos miran así.

Diana podía sentir que apestaban a feromonas sexuales, pero eso no le importaba ahora, sino lo que ella podía obtener de aquel viaje. — Vine aquí para apoyarte en tu viaje a resolver el misterio del flujo de la magia Akko.

Andrew al final no se vio muy contento, pero al ver que Akko se puso feliz, no le quedó más remedio que soportarlo, — Que remedio— se dijo a si mismo llevándose una mano a la nuca, al parecer la señorita novia de él, no iba desistir de su peligroso viaje, así que, _¿unidos hasta que la muerte los separe?_

Sucy sonrió y asintió, — Cuenta conmigo Akko

Amanda le guiñó un ojo de igual manera, — ¡Y conmigo!

Frank respiró hondo, — ¡Así que nos morimos todos pues! Nos vamos contigo a la tumba— dijo casi llorando Frank quien fue golpeado en la cabeza por su adorada Lotte.

— Todo saldrá bien, ¿qué puede salir mal y que no sepamos resolver? — Añadió Lotte con una enorme sonrisa.

Atsuko sintió que su corazón se saldría de la emoción, en serio como los quería a todos, eran tan buenos amigos. Por un momento comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que pasó junto a ellos, y el apoyo de Diana en uno de los momentos más complicados de su vida, hace algunos años.

Debía admitirlo, sin ella y sin el apoyo de todos su amigos, incluido, ahora su novio Andrew, no hubiese encontrado la forma de perdonar a su querida sensei Úrsula, o mejor dicho a su adorada Chariot.

Lo cierto es que todos cometemos errores lo suficientemente grandes como para arrepentirnos alguna vez. Pero, de hecho también nos llenamos de valor para confesar nuestros pecados, y ser perdonados no por otros sino por nosotros mismos.

— Gracias a todos— dijo Kagari con una sonrisa—. Bien, de momento aplazaremos nuestro viaje una semana, por lo que tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo y ver qué haremos con tiempo.

Diana pensó que por primera vez en su vida, Akko estaba siendo totalmente razonable, claro había que pensarse dos veces las cosas.

— Yo apenas estuve investigando sobre esa historia, la bruja se sacrificó por la persona que amaba. Pero salvarla a ella no reside en que obtendremos el poder, pero si la clave de llegar mismo flujo de la magia.

Lotte la miró pensativa. — Bueno lo importante es que todo acabe bien, sé que todos tenemos el temor de acabar mal po razón ajenas a nosotros mismos. Pero ¿Es una aventura más no?

Diana se acercó a Akko y le sonrió como aquella vez, tomando a la chica ambas manos. — Pase lo que pase, decida lo que decidas, siempre nos tendrás a tu lado. Aunque hacen falta las demás brujas, creo que ahora mismo somos las que estamos. El resto están de viaje.

Akko no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a su querida compañera, no sabía si llamarle amiga todavía, por la rivalidad que ambas tienen por alcanzar la cima. Además se suponía que luego de haber salvado al mundo juntas, al menos una vez, podría empezar a pensar en algo mejor para su futuro. ¿porque así nace la amistad no?

— Oye ¿y todavía no tendremos babies _Akkos y Andrews_ corriendo por toda la casa no?— susurró Diana a la chica, haciendo que Kagari se sonrojara.

— N-No…para nada, por ahora no jeje— dijo algo nerviosa separándose de ella. _¿Cómo diablos los sabía?_ Los miró a todos, parece que esa gente estaba más pendiente de su vida que la de ellos. Aunque ya de por sí, la vida seguía siendo un chiste bueno, y otras veces… bastante malo.

Andrew se encogió de hombros, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar lo de anoche, era realmente vergonzoso.

Diana se separó de la chica y los miró a todos, — Bueno espero que tengan algún plan antes de partir en unos cuantos días a ese lugar.

Lotte. — Creo que eso lo iremos viendo con los días, ahora tenemos que celebrar que todos estamos aquí y que Akko y Andrew son oficialmente novios

Sucy añadió una sonrisa casi desbaratada y llena de dicha. — Y que tuvieron sexo como conejos en celo anoche.

Frank se quedó ojiplatico al oír semejante confesión de Sucy. — ¡Enserio!

— ¡Suuuuucy! — Chilló largo y extendida una apenada Akko, pero lo hizo como una verdadera loca, sus mejillas querían explotar de los inflada y avergonzada que estaba.

Andrew totalmente rojo también, apenas pudo sonreír ante eso. — Vaya amiga tuya Akko…

Diana se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de desaprobación, pero en desaprobación que Sucy no respetase la privacidad de la gente. Más no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad, no sabía cómo pasó todo.

Amanda lo único que hizo fue soltar una carcajada. — ¡Oye esposa mía no te pases de verga con ellos! Ni que nuestra primera vez hubiese sido de las mejores.

Una gota recorrió la mejilla de Lotte cómicamente ante el bullicio de ellos. — Bueno, no importa como haya pasado, si no que ambos esten juntos ahora, el amor gana muchachos.

Fue entonces que todos se pusieron serios, o casi todos porque la cara de Sucy era realmente impagable. Un verdadero peoma de pies a cabeza.

Akko se calmó soltando una bocanada de aire.

— Bueno, no hablaremos de eso, aunque fue un experiencia…nueva para mí, debo admitir que al final fue bueno. Y claro hermoso sentir este corazón latir por la persona que amo.

¿Akko diciendo ese tipo de cosas?, alguien que llame una maldita ambulancia y devuelvan a la Akko llorona, gritona, tonta porque esta no era tan madura como la que estaba hablando en frente, al menos eso pensó Diana. Sin embargo, quien mejor que ella y los amigos para saber que la gente cambia un poco o lo intenta.

— No tiens que hablar de eso, ya lo sabemos— añadió Diana reida.

Frank y los demás asintieron, bueno todos menos Sucy, quien abrió la boca de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue para decir algo interesante. — Bueno supongo que la historia nos trajo aquí, ¿no?

Lotte. — Un lamento distante eh… a veces pienso que todos tenemos algo de que lamentarnos en el fondo del corazón y aquello suena como una cancón que tiende a variar o cambiar con el tiempo.

Akko sonrió y asintió. — ¡Con tal de que nada se complique en la vida! — dijo en voz alta, algo resignada, hasta el amor y ciertas cosas dentro del amor eran complicadas, pero agradecía enormemente que Andrew estuviera su lado. — Aunque cuando el peso recae en dos y no en uno…

Fue detenida por Andrew.

— No tiene que recaer en dos— dijo seguro el chico. — más bien trabajando en equipo las cosas se resuelven mejor.

Akko abrió sus ojos, no de asombro sino de felicidad, al ver que Andrew complementaba perfectamente las palabras que su torpeza no podía encontrar. — Tienes razón.

Diana los miro. — ¿Habrá boda pronto? Algo tienen que tener planeado.

A lo que Andrew respondió tranquilo. — Estamos empezando, por ahora podemos esperar un poco más.

— vamos a tener que esperar, que aburrido— terminó de añadir Susy.

— Bueno al menos ¡Un beso por favor! — pidió Amanda entusiasta. — Dicen que da buena suerte en todo.

Quizá era lo más extraño que haría, pero Akko no se contuvo y le brillaron sus hermosos ojos mirando a su novio con una mirada tierna. — ¿Le damos el gusto?

Andrew tomó es como un tipo de pregunta indecente, pero dio un suspiro cerrando sus ojos y luego de un rato los abrió y la miró de forma picarona. — ¿Y Akko me dejaría hacer eso?

La chica sonrió de forma tímida y asintió con los hombros, — Sólo si Andrew quiere…

Lotte estaba maravillada por esa comunicación. Los demás estaban boquiabiertos por tal acto tan extraño pero hermoso por parte de ambos. Hay esos truquitos seductivos de ellos es simplemente perfecto.

Andrew deshizo todo el paisaje que estaba a su alrededor mentalmente, sólo para no sentirse nervioso. Se acercó despacito a Akko y la agarró de la cintura, primero la miró a los ojos, aunque Akko quiso quitar su mirada, este la tomó la barbilla. — Mírame a los ojos.

Akko estaba en trance, no claro que ella no podía quitar los ojos de ese sensual acercamiento, menos de esas palabras. Hizo que su corazón latiera como chiquilla de cinco años, agitada y echa un manojo de nervios. — Andrew…

En eso él castaño se acercó a su preciosa novia, depositando un suave y superficial beso al principio, de cortesía, como todo un caballero, pidiendo permiso para algo prohibido.

Akko cerró los ojos, pidiendo más, sabiendo que estaban sus amigos allí.

Andrew recibió aquella afirmación de sus hermosos labios, pidiendo algo más profundo, entonces le dio un poco más de candela, sin importarle nada, la beso más pasionalmente apretándola contra su cuerpo, entonces sus lenguas se enlazaron una vez más, como aquella noche.

Diana estaba sonrojada al ver tal acto, — Que demostrativos…

Sucy agarró su celular y le tomó una foto, — Menudo espectáculo, ya me los estoy imaginando esa noche en su alcoba.

Lotte miró a Frank he hizo lo mismo pero ella fue más rápida y veloz. La verdad es que era hermoso y tentador. — Ya se me antojo todo.

Frank rio y la abrazó. — Y a mí— susurró.

Y así, después de mucho tiempo, aun agarrados de las manos, y bien pegados, las hambrientas bocas de dos amantes se separaron con lentitud, dejando a todos asombrados.

Akko y Andrew se miraron y se rieron al mismo tiempo, muy apenados al ver las miradas de sus amigos sobre ellos. — Que intenso— añadió Andrew, quebrando el hielo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Vale, a todos los seguidores, comentarios, y favoritos quiero agradecerles por leerme.

Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva y sugerencia que hagan sobre la historia. Me ha costado mucho pero de todo se aprende un poco.

Qué les ha parecido la história hasta ahora?


	8. Chapter 7

**🍑Notas finales de la Autora🍑** :

Gracias por acompañarme durante lo que quedaba del fic, realmente me ha costado mucho terminarla por la falta de tiempo, pero aquí estamos poniéndole fin a esta aventura de LWA que llenó mi corazón con sus locuras y lo disfrute hasta el final entre suspiros y emoción, sobre todo por esta pareja que amé tanto. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, en un futuro me pensaré escribir algo sencillo de ellos si el tiempo lo dispone.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios finales y hacer sus anotaciones.

Un abrazo fuerte a todos.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII – Una Lección de amor "Jillian"**.

* * *

Luego de esa demostración de amor aquel día Akko y Andrew comenzaron nuevamente con sus aventuras al límite junto con todos sus colegas. Fueron a esa casa embrujada en busca de aquella magia antigua de la que tanto hablaban romper la maldición impuesta por aquella bruja, pero no iban solos esta vez.

Porque con esas responsabilidades venían nuevos días y el perdón de quienes amamos y admiramos alguna vez.

— ¡Están listos chicos! — Dijo Úrsula sensei sonriendo y agarrando su escoba con fuerza.

— ¡Estamos todos listos sensei! — gritaron Akko, Lotte, Diana, Amanda y menos Susy quien mantenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ante la excitación que sentía ante el peligro.

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron algo apenados por la situación que se les venía encima, ¿en serio tendrían que huir y saltar paredes?, fue lo que pensó Andrew desde que aquella vez que vio a Akko por primera vez, fue un evento algo peligroso pero gracioso. Sus acrobacias lo ayudaron mucho, desde aquella vez tuvo que mejorar bastante su aburrida vida.

Seis de las tarde… el crepúsculo había caído y las brujas entraron al recinto con ganas de darle matarile a lo que se le cruzara en el camino.

Diana no pudo evitar extender su mano a Akko para ayudarla entrar por la ventana—. ¡Vamos a encontrar a esa bruja y describir el secreto del flujo de la magia!

Úrsula sensei y las demás esperaban dentro mientras que Andrew empujaba a Akko desde el otro lado. — ¡Akko no recordaba que pesaras tanto!

La peli castaña hizo los típicos pucheros mientras que un leve sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas ante lo dicho por Andrew y para molestarlo se le ocurrió decir una pavada típica de ella—. ¡Me acabas de decir gorda indirectamente!

Una gota resbaló cómicamente en el rostro de Andrew sonrojado—. ¡Eh! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sucy quiso restarle importancia al asunto y reírse un rato junto a las demás—. ¡No Akko! ¡Lo que Andrew quiso decir es que estás nalgona!

Úrsula y hasta el mismo Frank se rieron y la pobre de Akko no pudo evitar ocultar su cara de vergüenza. Y subió lo más rápido que pudo.

Andrew también entró algo sonrojado, en verdad ¿para que tener enemigos si tenías amigos como Sucy a tu lado?, pensó Andrew extrañado de la amiga de Akko.

La pandilla caminó finalmente hasta la habitación principal. Podían ver que dentro de esa enorme mansión las columnas de erguían imponentes de un tipo de mármol blanco, a lo que las brujas podían sentir como la magia fluía y se colaba a través de sus pies.

Fue entonces que una extraña mujer de cabellos blancos, bastante espectral apareció ante ellos; aquella que una vez sufrió por amor y aquella que una vez perdió ese mismo amor, porque la peor cosa que puedes hacer es renunciar a lo que amas cuando recibes tanto amor, pero si vas a renunciar a tu vida cuando tu amor corre peligro ya es diferente pero igualmente seguirá siendo un acto egoísta.

La mujer los miró a todos, especialmente con recelo a la pareja tomada de la mano. — ¿Puedo saber porque vinieron a este lugar tan peligroso?

Akko y todos estaban protegidos con magia en ese momento quizá no tan potente como la que abrazaba aquella fría habitación.

— Vinimos a liberarte y sellar este lugar entre este mundo y el otro para siempre— Dijo Akko firma mientras agarraba su vara mágica.

La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sin duda la inocencia y pureza de Akko era única pero a la vez rebelde e incompleta—. ¿Amas de verdad a ese chico que tiene al lado?

Aquella pregunta descolocó a todos, incluido a Andrew quien se quedó perplejo ante lo que esa mujer fantasmal dijo, es como si un frio entrara en su corazón y le hiciese dudar, pero no eso no podía estar pasando, era obra de ese esbirro.

— ¡Claro que lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón! — gritó la chica de ojos marrones a todo pulmón. Andrew era lo más bonito que le había pasado junto al amor de todas sus amigas quienes la apoyaban en su relación.

La mujer la miró sorprendida, Akko tenía una fortaleza espiritual increíble. Podía sentir aquella Fe vibrar a través de ese cuerpo y ese fuego pasional de defender al amor de su vida. Aquello era suficiente para saber que la elegida era ella.

— Parece que acabas de pasar la primera prueba— sonrió tranquila—. No debes tomarte a la ligera eso del amor, aquí todos los que entran pierden su corazón y al amor de su vida, ¿lo sabías?, esta magia que yace bajo tierra y que conecta este mundo con el otro se alimenta de eso y te deja vacío.

Úrsula miró detenidamente aquella mujer, parecía decir palabras al aire, pero no, en verdad si tenía sentido porque incluso aquella magia amañada se logró colar en el corazón de Andrew ahora, quien lo veía un poco dudoso. Esa magia tomaba a aquellos que no poseían el mismo poder de una bruja y se llevaban sus almas al otro mundo…

Andrew sintió algo en el pecho, un dolor terrible. En el fondo de sí mismo tenía una lucha interna en ese momento, sin saber por qué dudaba de las palabras de Akko, pero luego cerró los ojos y entendió que debía ser fuerte porque algo estaba manipulando su mortal corazón.

— Yo amo a Akko también con todas mis fuerzas y eso ni la muerte lo cambiará— dijo muy seguro. Callando todas las voces extrañas de su cabeza.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida, imaginaba que hace tiempo que no veía algo tan puro como lo de ellos dos, la mujer los miró a ambos—. Cuiden sus corazones mutuamente con la magia que les daré antes de cruzar la gran puerta que los lleva hacia el sello que cerrará el gran portal y me dará el descanso que necesitaba.

Úrsula no pudo evitarlo y soltó lo que llevaba dentro callado—. ¿No te vas a oponer?, vinimos a luchar.

— Lucharía con ustedes si intentaran llevarse esa magia de aquí, pero vienen a poner fin a todo esto y eso es lo importante.

¿O sea que no habría lucha?, todas esperaban lo peor.

En ese momento hasta Akko se quedó asombrada, entonces pasó a la gran sala ella sola. Dejando a Lotte y a los demás atrás, preocupados.

Andrew sintió por un momento que su corazón la llamaba porque temía a perderla. Extendió su mano para ir tras ella pero fue detenido por Úrsula quien lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

— No te preocupes— sonrió la mujer—. Ella estará bien, volverá.

Akko entró a la habitación guiada por la mujer y vio un gran libro de magia dentro. Las puertas se cerraron y el tiempo se detuvo, iluminando todo el lugar con un destello dorado.

— No temas, ven— dijo la anciana.

Akko avanzó hacia el centro del pilar y se puso frente a ese enorme libro blanco, el cual desprendía algo parecido a la escarcha infinita desde su interior—. ¿Qué es?

— El libro de los sabios— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—. Contiene el secreto de la alta magia de las viejas brujas. Sólo se le será concedido a la bruja que porte un corazón puro e inocente como el tuyo Akko.

Akko se sonrojó y la miró con ese inusual brillo en los ojos—. ¡De verdad!

— De verdad Akko.

— Pero…— ojeo algunas páginas mientras tomaba el libro con delicadeza y lo leía—. Vaya que tiene magias impresionantes y muy complicadas…

— Claro es uno es un libro para cualquiera… Akko…

— Entiendo— miró a la mujer fantasma—. Dime, ¿porque solo una persona como yo puede tomarlo?, pudo haber sido Lotte, ella también es pura…

— ¿Alguna vez has medido el amor en tu corazón?

— El amor en nuestro corazón no se mide es algo que nace, es algo con muchos infinitos.

— ¿Ves? — Sonrió la anciana—. Piensas igual que una vieja cuando tiene el alma de una niña que tiene que aprender mucho a caminar por los senderos de la magia, y sin amor no puedes hacer magia.

— ¿Entonces porque hablan tan mal de esta casa?

— Porque la gente que no ha conocido el amor siempre termina mal, Akko. La gente que sobrestima ese poder que tiene cada ser humano de endulzar el alma y transformar el veneno en algo placentero.

Akko impresionada por las palabras de la mayor, cerró el libro y lo guardó. — Entonces es una aventura larga que no terminará aquí, ¿cierto?

La mujer asintió segura de aquello que la chica le dijo, sin duda— Sí, además el amor es lo único que puede sellar esta singularidad entre el mundo de la magia y el hombre.

La magia era peligrosa si caía en malas manos, al igual que los sentimientos de las personas que son una constante vorágine, aquellos que te hieren y que a la vez te hacen sonreír mientras nadas en tu incredulidad, cuando finalmente la tormenta pasa encuentras todo lo que llevas dentro destrozado.

— Lamento que no darte la aventura que deseas— dijo la mujer—. Pero primero debes aprender de ese libro, luego luchar contra mí, vencerme y finalmente sellar esta mansión para siempre si ese ha de ser tu verdadero deseo.

Akko se tomaría el tiempo necesario para cuando eso pasara. Así que asintió ante lo dicho por aquella mujer—. ¿Qué significado tiene la canción que cantas?...

— Una vez él me cantó cuando quise venir a buscar lo mismo que tú y tus amigos vinieron a buscar, pero el gran error fue venir junto a él sola, sin saber lo que pasaría después.

Aquello a lo que le decían _"un lamento distante"_ era una canción de amor que aquella mujer le cantó para que Akko comprendiera:

 _He estado soñando por tanto tiempo_

 _Para encontrar un sentido_

 _Para entender_

 _El secreto de la vida,_

 _Porque estoy acá_

 _¿Para intentar nuevamente?_

Los ojos de Akko se abrieron como platos, la chica de ojos marrones pudo sentir una enorme pena en su corazón, una que de repente le carcomía el alma y le hacía pensar en su adorado Andrew de una manera diferente. Ella debía aprender una lección que debía entender antes de seguir adelante y que es nada era eterno, sólo el alma. Pero hay almas que trascienden a través del tiempo, de la vida e incluso a través de otros portales mágicos y dimensiones, objetos de nuestra fantasía. Dejándonos solos o llevándonos en su viaje.

 _¿Siempre deseare?_

 _¿Siempre desearas?_

 _Ver la verdad_

 _Cuando te mire fijamente a la cara_

 _Alguna vez yo_

 _Alguna vez me liberaré a mí misma_

 _¿Rompiendo estas cadenas?_

Comprendió que ella ha estado tanto tiempo atrapada en ese lugar esperando al amor, o mejor dicho, que el amor verdadero a libere de sus cadenas de ese disfraz y de esa promesa eterna incumplida. Entre tantas mentiras y promesas de pisadas y tanas personas que estuvieron allí, quería tener un último canto, una última oportunidad de no ser traicionada…

 _Te di mi corazón, te di mi alma_

 _He retornado, esta es mi culpa_

 _Tu destino es desesperado_

 _Tener que vivir hasta que sea deshecho_

 _Te di mi corazón, te di mi alma_

 _He retornado_

 _Y luego, al final_

 _Estaré en mi camino_

Ella se marchó sin despedirse de él, hizo lo que tenía que hacer por buscar el poder en vez del amor, a veces una cosa es necesaria para proteger a la otra, pero a veces es necesaria la otra para encontrar lo que necesitamos, a veces necesitamos de ambas cosas pero cuando eres joven cometes muchos errores…algunos irreparables…

 _He vivido por tanto_

 _Muchas temporadas han pasado a mi lado_

 _He visto los reinos a través de las edades_

 _Elevarse y caer_

 _Lo he visto todo._

Han pasado muchas lunas desde que ella cayó en ese pozo sin fondo, en el que se dio cuenta que la magia no lo era todo, en el que el vacío dejo sus huellas con la muerte de su esposo, ya que su alma pereció junto a ella cuando intentó salvarlo, pero lo dejo caer al más allá, aunque ella lo espera cada día, él sigue sin volver…

Akko no podía soportar sentir fluir esa historia a través sus canciones y el verdadero significado de amar y la responsabilidad que llevaba hacerlo en verdad.

Una lección de amor. Eso era lo que Akko necesitaba para sentir segura junto a Andrew, a pesar de que estuvieron juntos y apenas estaban empezando su relación temía por las inseguridades crecientes de cada día.

 _He visto el horror_

 _He visto las maravillas_

 _Sucediendo frente a mis ojos_

 _Alguna vez_

 _¿Alguna vez me liberare haciendo lo correcto?_

Ella le decía que si hacia lo correcto, ayudando o llevándose a las almas a ese mundo, ¿lo recuperaría?, o finalmente ella se liberara para irse con él…

Akko cerró ojeo el libro mientras ella cantaba, debí haber algún conjuro que sellara ese portal y no permitiera que nadie más entrara ni siquiera para ir por esa magia tan peligrosa.

 _Jillian_

 _Nuestro sueño terminó tiempo atrás_

 _Toda nuestra historia_

 _Y toda nuestra gloria_

 _Que sostuve tan preciada_

 _No estaremos juntos por siempre de siempre_

 _No más lágrimas_

 _Estaré siempre allí_

 _Hasta el fin…_

Entonces finalmente cuando perdió las esperanzas aceptó que él no volvería que todo había acabado. Pero que a pesar de eso lo sigue amando con toda la fuerza de su corazón que aquel hombre no perecerá en su historia y que salvará almas jóvenes como las de Akko y Andrew de la tragedia.

— La gran palabra que nace del amor ser vuestro amuleto y es _"Jillian"._ Busca en tu corazón el significado de mi nombre y aplica los secretos de la vida a la tuya. Akko, no vuelvas a aquí hasta que estés realmente lista y tu corazón también.

La chica luego de aquello se secó las lágrimas por la emoción, aquella mujer provocó demasiados sentimientos en unos cuantos coros, sin duda ahora entendía su lamento. Por esa razón ahora debía liberarla cuando estuviese lista para que se fuese con el hombre a quien amó.

— Espero tener una historia tan bonita como la tuya con él— Dijo Akko.

— Lo tendrás— respondió Jillian con una enorme sonrisa mientras besaba su frente.

Akko volvió a la sala donde todos, incluido Andrew la esperaban preocupados. Vieron la tristeza de Akko reflejado en su perdido semblante. Era la primera vez que reflexionaba sobre la vida y sobre sí misma, sobre todo de su relación con Andrew. Se dio cuenta que cada día sería mucho más fuerte que llegarían un punto donde el amor se desbordaba y debía mantener ese corazón latiendo sin heridas para evitar tragedias como la de Jillian.

— ¿Akko estas bien? — preguntó su amado Andrew.

La chica asintió con una leve sonriso e intentó recuperar sus fuerzas—. Claro que sí pero tenemos que irnos, porque no es el momento.

Consigo abrazó el libro y todos la siguieron desesperados por saber que sucedió allí adentro. Pero una vez allí fuera, ella los miró a todos. En lo que iban camino a casa, Akko le contó la verdadera historia de aquella mujer a todos y que no podían ir a liberarla si no se hacían lo suficientemente poderosas, así que su misión primero era convertirse en grandes brujas.

La misma historia que desarmó el corazón de Lotte, quien miró a Frank también algo triste, lo amaba y no quería perderlo. Pero Frank había jurado que jamás se alejaría de Lotte y que lucharían por ese amor.

Entonces todos entendieron las razones por la cual debían reflexionar realmente, comprensión y paciencia era lo que necesitaba Akko para calmar su ansiedad por las aventuras peligrosas.

Akko y Andrew tuvieron su última cita juntos aquel día sobre uno de los puentes.

 _Ocho meses después…_

Andrew tomó la mano de Akko y en ella situó un hermoso anillo dorado de flores, hecho de hermosas esmeraldas. — Akko, ¿ser feliz conmigo para siempre?

¿Acaso no era muy pronto para una propuesta de matrimonio?, la verdad no era una propuesta tampoco.

El amor en esa corta vida todo era arduo, por eso debías avanzar sin contemplaciones y sintiendo la caricia del mismo en sus corazones pero de verdad. Sin engañar, ni pensar en dañar a nadie, ni valerse te intentos para sacarse el clavo de alguien más, debes tener el corazón las mejores intenciones del mundo para con la persona que más amas.

— Claro empecemos paso a paso e iremos creciendo juntos— murmuró él.

— Sí— respondió ella sonrojada—. Es lo mejor para los dos. Contestó ella.

Entonces ambos se unieron en un muy suave y dulce beso, uno calmado, uno que tañía el hermoso atardecer de invierno aquella vez, ese era un beso largo y cálido, aquel que creaba versos de amor ante la mirada de los incrédulos. Aquel día fue el primer día especial de ambos, pero el primero donde hicieron sus juramentos eternos. Por aquí allí en ese amor naciente no había secretos sólo felicidad.

— Te amo con toda mi alma Akko— añadió Andrew besando sus nudillos de forma tierna y caballerosa— No soltaré tus manos.

— Yo también te amo Andrew— replicó con un hermoso rubor—. Por favor no me sueltes jamás.

Una aventura que no terminaría allí, una que seguiría pronto. El último deseo de Jillian y la gran palabra de protección.

" _No más lágrimas en secretos de amor, que nuestras almas estén unidas eternamente, que nada las separé y que si algún día pasara que la magia los llenara, que la fantasía jamás terminara, que ambos se amaran, mientras que el misterio y la vida los envuelva en este tiempo"_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
